To Be Free
by Shi no Megami 24
Summary: 1x2 Duo is a Prince. Heero is a street urchan. Quatre's a sultan. Duo wishes to be free, and Heero wishes to free the boy of his pain. What happens when these two finally meet?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, here it is, another 1x2 story by Shi no Megami. I hope you enjoy this. It's a little darker than my other story, and I look forward to writing more chapters. Please read and review. I would like to know what you think so far.

**Luv to all!**

Chapter 1

There was a boy with messy brown hair who admired a beautiful Prince with those Persian blue eyes of his from afar everyday. He lived on the streets, stealing food as he didn't have money of his own to buy anything with. He dodged a guard as he jumped into an alleyway, and ducked down behind some crates, watching as some guards ran past him. Carefully, he came out of his hiding spot and ran back to where he came from. There he bumped into someone, falling back.

He stared up at a beauty that stared back down at him. Cobalt eyes usually full of sadness and loneliness were now filled with worry, as a hand reached out to help him up. Cautiously taking that fragile hand, Heero felt himself pulled up from his spot on the ground.

"Are you okay?" the boy in front of him asked.

Heero nodded. "Uh… yes. Thank you."

A small smile graced the other boy's lips. "That's good." He bowed his head slightly and ran to catch up with the sultan.

"Prince Duo…" Heero whispered after the boy. As if hearing the boy's call, Duo paused to look back.

"Duo!" the sultan called after him and Duo once again ran to catch up.

A smile slowly formed on Heero's face as he realized he had just run into the love of his life. For years now he had been watching the boy, wondering if he could ever meet him in person. He had just recently left the city with his brother and Heero guessed that today was their first day back.

If only he were a prince then he just might have a chance with the beauty that was known all over the city. It was known around the city that Duo should have been born a princess with the beauty that possessed his body. Shaking his head, Heero ran down the street and burst through a door, staring at the boy sitting at his table.

"Trowa!" he shouted all too excitedly. The boy with the gravity defying hair raised an eyebrow at his friend, and Heero took a seat next to him. "I saw him. I ran into Prince Duo today, and he was even more beautiful than I remember him being. Up close is just so wonderful." Heero sighed and leaned back in his chair. "If only I were a prince then I just might have a chance with him."

"You'd need a miracle," Trowa explained and took some of the bread that Heero had stolen. "You couldn't get anything better?"

"I was caught, okay?" Heero glared at his friend and took his share of the bread. "I'll try to do better tomorrow."

Trowa shrugged and swallowed the last bit of his bread. "It's okay. As long as we have some form of food."

Heero nodded and stood. "Anyway, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna turn in early tonight." Trowa nodded and watched as Heero went over to his corner, pulling the curtain over to keep away from distractions as much as possible. Instead of sleeping though, Heero lay there on his bed thinking of the prince. His eyes were always so sad and so full of loneliness. Today was the first day Heero had seen otherwise. Instead there was worry… for Heero. Heero smirked. The prince had been worried for him. That was more than enough to make his day complete. Unable to sleep, Heero decided to go watch the beauty that he wished was his.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Duo, who was that young man you ran into today?" Milliardo, the royal vizier, asked.

"I don't know. He ran into me. I thought he might have been hurt so I helped him up," the young boy answered. He sighed and tossed his long brown braid behind him. He hated being with Milliardo. The man was creepy.

Milliardo grinned, staring at that beautiful form in front of him. He brushed a hand over Duo's cheek. "Such a sweet young boy you are. Caring for your people. You make the perfect prince."

Duo pulled away, glaring at the man. "Keep your hands away from me."

"I don't know why you insist dressing as a princess would," Milliardo said. "But then it does match your beauty." He touched the diamond held by pearls on the boy's head. "Such a beautiful tiara. Your mother made it for you before she passed away, no?"

"I said to keep your hands away." Duo stepped back. "You have no right to touch me."

"Now Duo, is that anyway to treat our royal vizier?" Quatre asked his younger brother. As the sultan, Quatre did his best to keep peace between his people. He walked in and stood next to his brother taking hold of his hand. "You know Milliardo is only worried about your safety."

"Worried my ass," the young boy spoke out. "The only person he worries about is himself."

"Duo! Hold your tongue," Quatre lectured.

"I don't know why you trust this guy!" Duo shouted.

"Because Father did."

"And what about Mother?" Duo questioned. "She never trusted this man. Are Father's feelings all that matter?" Duo shook his head. "Never mind. I'm going to my room." Turning around, Duo's braid whipped at the other two around him, and the braided boy stormed off to his room. Slamming his door shut, Duo went to stand on his balcony.

Cobalt eyes lit up when a bird landed on his hand. "You're so lucky little bird. You're free to do whatever you want… To go where ever you want." He threw his hand out and the bird flew up into the air. Sighing, Duo leaned against the banister, gazing up into the sky. The sun was setting. It was beautiful. His hand fell to his chest where he wore a flower shaped brooch with a scythe drawn in the middle of it. It was something his mother had made for his just before she had passed away. The tiara he wore wrapped around his head was also made by her for the last birthday of his that he shared with her. These were the two most important mementos he held of her, and he made a point of wearing them everyday. To have that psycho touch even one of them was forbidden. Not even Quatre was allowed to touch him and that was his brother.

Duo sighed. While he had been close to their mother, Quatre was more drawn to their father. Duo didn't like him very much. Their father hated that Duo dressed more feminine than like a prince. But Duo's mother encouraged it. He had a sort of beauty that shouldn't be hidden in such clothes that a prince wore. Duo deserved the clothes that he wore. His beauty would be a waste otherwise. This beauty he possessed was all that was left of his mother. He would show it off proudly.

"Duo, can we talk?" Quatre asked, peering into his brother's room. Duo nodded and watched as Quatre walked towards him. "Duo, I'm worried about you. You barely speak to me anymore, and you tend to lock yourself away from other people. Everyone who comes to ask your hand in marriage you chase away."

"I'm just not ready for marriage," Duo explained, looking away from his brother into the now dark city.

"And when will you be Duo?"

"When I find true love," was Duo's answer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Heero was watching from a building just outside the castle walls. Prince Duo looked lonely again. Heero hated seeing him look lonely. He wished that there were some way he could be there to comfort him. He reached out wanting to embrace the boy and squeeze all that loneliness out of him. If Heero could, he would protect the boy from all the hurt that he endured. He'd find a way to fight it away.

He remembered just a little over a year ago when Duo was full of smiles. There wasn't a day where Heero didn't see the braided boy without a smile on his face. That was when his mother was around. She had been his hope… the most important person in his life. The day that Duo's mother died, Duo's smiles died with her, and he did nothing but sit on his balcony everyday staring out into the city.

Heero watched as Duo stared up into the sky and he felt a sort of pain when he met those blank eyes. There was no emotion, no joy on the boy's face. It happened every now and then and Heero wanted to learn why. It was like something was eating at the boy, taking away the few emotions that he had left. Heero didn't want to see that… didn't want the boy to be an empty shell. Duo was too beautiful for that.

"What is it that makes you like that?" Heero asked into the emptiness. "How can I help you? Please tell me. I'll do anything for you Prince Duo." As if hearing the boy's pleas, Duo's gaze turned to where Heero was. Heero wasn't sure if Duo could see him, being as the sun was down now and everywhere was dark, but he knew one thing was for sure… the boy knew someone was there.

xxxxxxxxxx

Duo stared out at the building. Someone was watching him… that same someone who did every night. He wished that he could see who it was. What was this person's fascination with him? He squinted into the darkness, trying once again to see who his stalker was. Shaking his head, he retreated back into his room. He pulled his hair out of its long braid and ran a brush through it. Wavy hair flew around the boy, practically cloaking him.

Reaching behind his head, Duo unclasped his tiara, carefully pulling it off. He set it in a small jewel box that used to belong to his mother. He then pulled the brooch off, setting it with the tiara. He placed the top back on the jewel box.

"Mother, if you were here you'd probably lecture me. I don't smile anymore and I don't think I'm beautiful anymore. I've long forgotten how to cry." He shook his head and wrapped his hair up to keep it from tangling. "You'd wonder where your son has disappeared to." He ran a hand over the jewel box. "You were all that I cared about. This isn't the life for me. I hate being a prince. Life was okay only because you were around. Who do I turn to now?"

AN: Well? How was it? Interested in reading more? Please tell me what you think. Reviews people. I need reviews. Luv to all!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: YAY! Chapter 2 is now up. I hope you all enjoy this. And yes, for those of you who noticed, it is based off of Aladdin. Though, it's also different in its own way. And the story does take place in Agrabah just incase anyone was wondering. Please read and review.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: Hehe, thanks for the review buddy. I'm glad that you value your life so much, lol.

**Emily Janssens**: Hehe, thank you for the review. Makes me happy happy, lol. I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter.

**Modified Tam**: Hehe, I'm glad that you like this story as well. I'll try to keep it interesting. Thank you for the review.

**Shevaleon**: Aww, I'm sorry that Milliardo is that bad guy in this. I don't have anything against him... I just prefer him being the one after Duo than Treize… gag gag. And I agree. I love fairy tales as well, hehe. And while I actually don't like Duo cross-dressing… he did have to be beautiful for this story… so sorry. But thanks for the review. Happiness is me.

**Elliot's Girl**: Thanks for the review. Happiness, hehe. I'm glad that you like it so far.

Chapter 2

Duo latched onto the tree, and searched around the courtyard hoping that no one saw him. Pulling up a hood over his head he climbed onto the castle wall and jumped over to a close by building. His eyes widened as he realized he was about to lose his balance when he felt someone's hand grab a hold of his. He was pulled into someone's embrace, warm arms wrapping around him.

"You should be more careful," he heard a boy's voice say. Pushing away carefully, Duo stared up into Persian blue eyes. It was the boy from the street that day. "Are you okay?" Duo nodded and felt himself being lifted. "You shouldn't be out here. This is no place for a prince."

"And who are you to tell me where I should and shouldn't be?" Duo asked angrily, fighting to free himself of the boy, except he wasn't as strong as the one holding him.

"I only fear for your safety," the boy explained. "By the way… My name is Heero Yuy."

"Well, thank you for your help Heero, but I won't be needing it anymore. Now put me down."

"Sorry. No can do Prince Duo. You see, if I set you down here, you'll be caught by one of those guards, and I'm sure that's who you're avoiding."

Duo blinked as he noticed that just below the building was a group of guards. He stared up at the boy carrying him and glared. "That's beside the point. What can they possibly to do me?"

"Nothing," Heero simply answered. "Only take you back to the castle life that you hate so much. I don't want to watch those sad eyes anymore." Heero smiled down at the boy. "Angry is definitely better than lonely."

Duo felt himself blush and looked away from the boy. "You're the one who's been watching me."

"Yes," the boy simply answered. "I just couldn't help myself. You're too beautiful."

Duo blinked and felt himself blush even more. "Th-thank you." Finally Heero was done running and had set the boy down in front of a door. Pushing the door open, Heero motioned for Duo to go first. Blinking, the boy nodded and slowly entered the small house… if it could even be called that. Duo threw his head off and spun when he heard the door shut. Heero stood there staring at the beauty in front of him.

"I'm sorry it's not much."

"No," Duo interrupted. He smiled slightly. "It's not like castle life is really all that." He blinked when he saw someone move in the corner and automatically moved closer to Heero, latching onto the boy. Heero laughed and wrapped an arm around the boy.

"It's okay. It's just my friend Trowa," he explained.

Trowa moved from out of his corner and stared down at the prince. After a moment he bowed his head. "Pleasure to meet you Prince Duo."

"You guys aren't going to make me go back to the castle are you?" Duo asked them. The two boys shook their heads.

"We could never make you do anything you don't want to do," Heero explained. "But you can't go around in your own clothes. People would know."

Duo blinked and nodded. "What should I do then?"

"I have some clothes that used to belong to my sister. She passed away about a year ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Duo looked down sadly.

"Don't be."

"Wait, you want me to wear girl clothes?" Duo asked, suddenly looking up at the boy.

"Why not? You already do." Trowa raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"As long as they aren't skirts or dresses," the boy explained.

"Hm…" Trowa sighed. "I think we have a problem then."

"Well, you are a boy," Heero started, "Why not borrow some of my clothes then?"

Duo blinked at the boy and sighed. "Wouldn't it just be easier for me to leave the city? If I remain here eventually I'll be found out and I'll have to return to the castle. I don't want that to happen."

"He has a point," Trowa pointed out.

"I've had about enough!" The three boys turned to the door to see a guard burn in.

"Treize!" Duo stumbled back and stared at the two boys who had been with him. "Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this." Duo walked towards the guard and sighed. "Please. I promise I'll go back."

Treize blinked down at the boy and nodded. "Prince Duo, what were you thinking? Your brother is worried about you," the guard explained and Duo nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'll return to the castle now." Duo turned to Heero and Trowa and smiled sadly. "It was nice meeting the both of you. Thank you for the help." Duo bowed his head slightly to the two and allowed Treize to escort him back to the castle. This wasn't the first time that Duo had attempted to run away.

xxxxxxxxx

"Duo, what were you thinking?" Quatre lectured. "You could have been hurt out there."

"But I wasn't," Duo explained. "Heero made sure of that."

"Who's Heero?" Quatre asked. But instead Duo just turned away from him.

"None of your business."

"Duo, you're a Prince. You can't be friends with people on the street," Quatre explained.

"But Heero's nice and he took care of me," Duo protested.

Quatre sighed and took a seat, rubbing his temples. When would his brother learn that he had an image to protect? "You are the Prince Agrabah. When will you learn to accept that?"

"NEVER!" Duo shouted, jumping up from his seat and glaring down at this brother.

"Duo, I can't take much more of this. You will marry someone, whether you like it or not. You are a prince no matter if you like it or not. Do you understand?"

"I didn't ask to be born a prince," Duo answered back. "This isn't what I want. What I want is to be happy."

"Duo, sometimes you just have to accept what you are. Being happy isn't easy." Quatre sighed. "I should know."

"You wouldn't know!" Duo shouted. Shaking his head he left his brother alone in the throne room and ran to his own room. "Stupid brother." Duo snatched up one of his pillows and threw it at the wall. "I hate this life!" He sighed and fell back onto his bed. "I don't want to be a prince."

He looked over at his balcony and remembered the boy. A small smile graced his face as he remembered the feel of those warm arms. Getting off his bed he stepped out onto his balcony. He glanced over to the building that he usually found his stalker on. He sighed. Heero wasn't there tonight. Somehow it made Duo feel kind of lonely… again.

He sank down onto the ground and stared up at the stars. "Mother, I know you're up there somewhere. Please tell me what I should do. I don't think I can take much more of this life. How could you handle it Mother? You loved adventure and freedom just about as much as I do." Duo closed his eyes and felt himself fall into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Heero sat at his table, Trowa next to him. He had finally had the prince with him only to have him taken away. Heero shook his head and slammed his fist down onto the table. Trowa stared at his friend blankly, not sure what he could do to help.

"I'm sorry Heero."

"No…" Heero sighed. "It's not your fault. I just wish there were someway I could free him of that life." Heero got up and went over to his corner, pulling his curtain closed. He had wanted to go see if the boy was okay, but Trowa cautioned against it. Heero could just check the next night. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to get some sleep this time.

AN: Well here you have it peoples… the second chapter. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, here it is. Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: Hehe, yes Treize is a dork. Die Treize DIE! runs off to watch the episode where Treize dies

**Shevaleon**: LOL, and to think I almost made Trowa a monkey. Geh. That would have been funny though, lol. And aww, at least Zechs makes a hot bad guy, hehe. I didn't want some crazy person after my Duo. No no no! LOL. Zechs should feel happy I picked him, hehe.

**Jess-Eklom**: Hehe, thank you for the review. I'm glad that you enjoy it so much and trust me when I say that EVENTUALLY Quatre will get his attitude straightened up… how I dare not tell, Mwahahahahahaahahahaha! But please, keep reading and reviewing and happiness will be me.

**Modified Tam**: Died! I could NEVER make Duo marry Relena. I'd rather shoot myself then EVER see that happen. Takes a deep breath. Okay… I think I'm fine now. While yeah unfortunately though Relena will eventually make an appearance in this fic… so not looking forward to that. And yeah… It's not right when stories are rushed like that…. Sigh. I plan on drawing things out for awhile, hehe… or at least I hope so… as long as I can keep it interesting. But thank you for the review. Happiness once again. Enjoy reading some more!

**Luv to all!**

**And Thank You to all my devoted readers and especially devoted REVIEWERS! My inspiration comes from the reviewers!**

Chapter 3

Heero had gone out the next day to gather food for him and Trowa. Today must not have been his lucky day because there were guards everywhere. Heero ducked behind a fruit stand as Treize walked past, followed closely by three other guards. He knew the only reason that Treize didn't take him and Trowa in the other night is because Duo had ordered them not to.

"Watch out for street urchins," Treize ordered the guards, "especially two certain ones."

Heero stepped back into the darkness, letting it engulf him. His eyes stayed completely focused on the guards in front of him. He jumped when someone touched his shoulder and turned to face Trowa. Heero looked over at the boy's bag and it was full. Nodding his head, Heero decided their work for today was done. He took one last look at the group and disappeared with Trowa into the shadows. The two boys returned to their home, where Trowa dumped the bag of food onto the table. There were various fruits and two loaves of bread.

"Guess if we ration our food for the rest of week, we won't have to worry about stealing for awhile," Heero explained and Trowa nodded. The two boys nodded and split a loaf in half. After their small and unsatisfying meal, Heero went over to his corner where he pulled out a small box. Inside was a ring with a bright red stone planted in the middle of it. Inside there was an inscription which said, _Seek and you will find._

Heero never understood the inscription. What was he supposed to seek? The only thing he sought was to be with Prince Duo. Heero sighed and decided to go for a walk. Maybe he could see Prince Duo again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Duo was walking the streets of Agrabah alone… kind of. He turned back to see some guards following him. Groaning, the boy sped up his pace. He smiled kindly when people on the street would greet him. He hated such attention. He didn't want to be acknowledged as a prince, but as a person.

That morning Duo had thrown a fit at his brother. Duo had wanted to go walk around the city, but because he had just tried to run away the night before Quatre didn't think it was a good idea. The only reason the boy had even been able to leave the castle was with Milliardo's help. Duo glared at the thought.

Duo stopped walking as a small group of kids ran out in front of him. Smiling, Duo wished he could have been one of those happy kids. The boy had never had any friends, his only companion being either his brother or his mother. Lately though, Duo wasn't sure what he thought of Quatre. Maybe being Sultan was suited for the boy. Quatre had always been for their father's beliefs but he at least had his own beliefs. But as time went by, Quatre became more and more like their father, and Duo couldn't stand that. Their father had just stood by and watched as their mother had died.

Duo shuddered at the thought, not wanting to remember his mother like that. Personally, Duo thought that his mother had deserved better than their father. One kid tripped in front of Duo, falling behind from the rest of the kids. Duo blinked and watched as the other kids continued to run away.

Kneeling down, Duo smiled at the kid. "Are you okay?"

The kid pushed herself up and looked at the boy. "You'we Pwince Duo, wight?" the little girl asked and Duo laughed.

"Yes I am." He helped the little girl up and dusted off her dress a bit, also brushing some dirt out of her hair. "Now what a pretty little girl like you doing chasing after a bunch of boys?"

"They took my dowie," the little girl explained. "I just wanted to get hew back."

"They took your dolly?" Duo asked. He looked back to where he last saw the boys run. "That's horrible. Why would they do that?"

"They said they want to set hew on fire."

"Well we can't let that happen," Duo exclaimed and stood, picking the girl up. He then ran in the direction that he saw the group of boys run. Duo stopped when he spotted the group and they were starting a fire.

"Hey!" Duo called out and the group looked up at him. "What do you boys think you're doing?" Duo asked, setting the little girl down. He stormed over to the group and snatched the doll out of one of the boy's hands.

"It's Prince Duo," one of the boy's shouted and they all scattered up from the spots on the ground.

"Why are you trying to burn this little girl's doll?" Duo shouted, glaring down at the group of boys. "I'm sure you wouldn't like it if someone tried to burn something precious to you." Each one shook their heads and Duo sighed kneeling down to meet their gazes. "Promise me you won't do this again?" he asked.

"Yes Prince Duo," the boys chimed and Duo smiled.

"Good, no go on. Get out of here." Each boy nodded and ran off. Duo then turned to little girl and smiled and she happily took her doll from him.

"Thank you Pwince Duo." She kissed the boy on the cheek and ran off as well. It was then that Duo realized he had lost sight of the guards. Taking this as his one chance, the boy ran off to go find Heero's home. After all, he still had to thank him for his help the other day.

xxxxxxxxxx

Heero had just turned a corner when he thought he saw a familiar braid disappear into the darkness ahead of him. "Duo…" the boy muttered and ran in that direction. Sure enough, when light hit, there he saw him, Duo, standing there, looking from right to left, probably unsure of where to go.

"Duo?" Heero approached the boy and Duo quickly spun around and took a deep breath.

"You scared me," the boy explained.

"Sorry." Heero walked towards the boy taking in his beauty just as he did any other time he saw the boy. "What are you doing out here?"

"My brother gave me permission to wander the city today."

"Unguarded?" Heero raised an eyebrow at the boy.

Duo only shrugged. "As for the guards, I lost them somewhere. Don't really care."

Heero blinked and then laughed. "I see. Well, let's go to my place for a while."

Duo sighed and looked at the boy. "Look, I just came to say thank you for the other night and I'm sorry about the way they just burst into your home. I really appreciated your help last night, but I don't think we should talk anymore. I think it will just give Treize more reason to chase after you." Duo shook his head. "I don't want you to get caught because of me. If it happens again my brother will probably order them to throw you in the dungeon."

"I don't care about that," Heero told the boy. "And anyways, I've been running from them for year now and they've never once come close to catching me. What makes you think they can catch me now?"

"Look Heero, I'm flattered that you care so much, but…" Duo sighed. "I'm a Prince. And in the eyes of my brother and Milliardo, you're no one."

"You deserve better than the life they give you," Heero explained. "You deserve to be free."

Duo shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Duo, I love you!" Heero shouted. "I have since the first day I saw you sitting alone on your balcony, eyes so full of sadness and hate."

"I'm sorry." Duo stepped back from the boy. "I can't return those feelings." Duo smiled sadly. "I'm incapable of falling in love. Ever since my mother died I have no feelings for anyone else. I'm sorry, but it'd probably be best if you found someone else to love."

"Duo!" Heero reached for the boy, but Duo's guards appeared out of the shadows grinning down at the boy.

"Well, what do we have here?" Treize said too pleasantly. "Hello Street Urchin."

"Leave him alone," Duo ordered and stormed past Treize. "I wish to return to the castle."

"As you wish." Treize took one last look at the boy and then proceeded to escort Duo back to the castle.

AN: Sorry… I know it's short. Sigh. There are so many distractions in my house… the biggest being my little sister. Grrr. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Luv to all!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, here it is chapter 4. I almost didn't update this today, but yeah. I found some inspiration and be happy I did. Lots of smiles. Anyway, I figured why not being as I had already updated two others and suddenly found myself on a writing spree. Good thing too hehe. Well read and review please!

Special Thanks to:

**Jess Eklom**: Yay! Thank you for another review. Happiness is me! And no distractions this time either. Yayness! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Zeihk**: Yay! New reviewer. Happiness yet again. And while I know it's a little outgoing for Heero, he has loved Duo for a while now and the characters in this a little different than what most people are used to. Thank you for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.

**Marauder Heir**: Hehe, well then next time you come over we can watch the eppie where evil Treize dies. Yay! Lol.

**Modified Tam**: Hehe, thank you for another wonderful review. Lots of smiles. Your reviews always make me happy! Continue enjoying my story please! And continue giving me your opinions please! Thank you again.

**F. Jane**: Well here ya go. Another chapter. I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. Thank you for the review.

**Tina-Chan O**: Hehe, don't worry, you'll see Wufei soon enough. I have great plans for that boy. Can't have a GW fic without my second favorite character, Duo of course being the first, lol. And thank you for your review. It's the one that most inspired me to write. Your words were so kind and to know that I can put the pictures into someone's mind is an accomplishment for me. Thank you for your wonderful review and I hope you continue to keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 4

Duo stormed into the castle, guards following closely behind. At the moment he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, but somehow he knew his brother was up to something. He had seen the group of servants that weren't theirs outside, which had only meant one thing.

"Duo!" Quatre smiled upon his brother's arrival and took the braided boy's hand, dragging him into the throne room. "I want you to meet your fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Duo shook his head and tried to pull away from his brother but it was too late. And young girl with short dark hair stepped up to Duo and bowed her head slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Duo."

Duo glared at the girl and turned away. "Speak for yourself."

"Duo!" Quatre shouted. "Be kind. After all, you two are engaged."

"Prince Duo, let me introduce myself," the girl spoke up, unfazed by Duo's rude behavior. Reaching out, she took the boy's hand gently and placed a soft kiss on it. "I'm Princess Hilde."

Duo sighed and finally looked down at the girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Princess Hilde."

"Now Duo," Quatre began, "why don't you show Princess Hilde to her new room?"

Duo glared at his brother but did as he was told. He would have a talk with the boy later, but not in front of a Princess. The pair walked down the castle corridors. Duo had figured that his brother would place Hilde's room right next to his and the boy had been right. There in big letters was a sign simply stating 'Princess Hilde's room'. Duo tore the sign off and opened the door, motioning for Hilde to enter first. The girl did so.

Taking one quick glance around the room, she turned to Duo. "Thank you Prince Duo. You don't have to trouble yourself with me anymore today." Duo raised an eyebrow in question at the girl, and she proceeded to explain. "By the cold look in your eyes and your rude attitude earlier, you are incapable of loving, no?" A small smile appeared on the girl's face. "It's sad, but I understand. The truth is, I don't want to get married, but we are both stuck in this situation. Unless you know a way to get us out, I see no reason to bother caring. Anger will only tire you out."

Duo blinked. The girl had made some sense there. It was pointless to get so angry over such a thing, but what else could he do? He wasn't just going to sit around and let things happen the way they were.

"I'm not saying to just let it happen," she explained and Duo's eyes widened.

"How did you…"

"I can read your feelings. Not your thoughts," she quickly explained, "but your feelings." The girl finally let up a full true smile when she felt Duo's interest suddenly grow. "And I can feel things that you yourself don't even know about. One day you will understand what I am saying."

Duo had wondered if she meant love, but then it couldn't be, because it wasn't possible.

"Maybe not now," Hilde interrupted his thoughts again, "but maybe later. Feelings do change."

Duo blinked when the door had finally shut. He had wanted to find out more. How did the girl know so much? How was it even possible to read someone's feelings? Shaking his head and headed for his room. Duo fell back against his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He remembered back to earlier that day when he had been talking to Heero. He sighed, unsure of why the boy held such strong feelings for him. It just didn't make sense. There was nothing special about himself… not that he thought anyway. So why?

Remembering that he'd wanted to talk to his brother, he got off his bed and headed back down to the throne room, only Quatre wasn't there. Sighing, he headed out to courtyard and sure enough, there was his brother sitting near the fountain.

Duo stepped up the blonde boy, glaring down at him. Quatre only smiled up at his younger brother.

"What is it Duo? Did you want to speak to me about something?"

"Indeed I do," the braided boy answered. "How dare you engage me to someone without asking my permission first? It's not for you to decide who I marry or even if I marry at all. Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"First of all, what that mouth of yours. Second of all I am your guardian and your sultan, so do not talk to me like that. I will marry you off if I feel the need to, and I do." Quatre was now glaring up at his brother, tired of his rebelling against him. "You are a Prince, and I want you to start acting as one."

"What does that mean?" Duo asked.

"It means I want you get your act straight, and you should stop wearing those kinds of clothes."

"Stop… what?" Duo's eyes widened as he looked down at what he was wearing. "I see nothing wrong with it."

"You bring shame to the family," Quatre explained.

"Mother picked these types of clothes for me, and I shall continue to wear them. Be who you are, she always told me."

"And that's a Prince," Quatre shouted. "Not a spoiled little Princess. You will marry Hilde, and you will straighten your act. You will start acting like a Prince whether you like it or not! And that's that!"

Duo was so angry. He marched up to his room and out onto his balcony. The sun had already set and he could see stars in the sky. He could still hear what his brother had just told him and he felt his anger boiling inside of him. Taking a deep breath, Duo let out a loud scream into the warm night air. Tears graced the boy's eyes and he fell to his knees, anger finally dissipating into disappointment. What had happened to the sweet brother he once knew? Did being sultan really change you that much? If so, then Duo was happy he never became sultan. Quatre had always been the favorite anyways.

xxxxxxxxxx

Heero had been on his building that night, waiting for his love to make his appearance on the balcony. When Duo had finally appeared he had let out an angry scream, and Heero had to wonder what had just happened. He watched as his love fell to his knees. All he could see now was the top of the boy's head.

"Duo, what is it that made you so angry tonight?" the boy asked into the darkness. "Why can I not be there to comfort you?" Heero sighed and stepped back. He remembered his conversation earlier with the boy.

_"I'm incapable of falling in love."_

No one was incapable of falling in love. It was just a matter of finding someone to spark a fire in someone's heart. Heero was confident he would be that person for Duo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hilde sighed as she stared into her mirror. She had heard Duo screaming in the room the next door and shook her head. Anger wasn't befitting of her, but sadness… sadness filled the girl's heart. She was young, and a free spirit. She wanted to help people, be out there and guide them. She didn't want to be locked in a castle where there was no one but stuck up people. Who would she guide now? The girl let out a long deep sigh. Her only candidate was Duo and that one she had to work slowly with.

Leaving her room, the girl knocked on Duo's door. Not patient to wait any longer for answer, she pushed the door open and peered inside. She saw a shadow through the curtain over his balcony and walked over there. Pulling the curtain to the side, she found the boy curled up. She could feel his agony… his disappoint, pain, hurt, and confusion. So many feelings filled her heart, overwhelming her. She couldn't just read each one. She felt each one. She reached down to the boy and pulled him into an embrace.

Duo had latched onto the girl, letting what few tears he had left fall. He couldn't usually cry, but when he did it was very few tears so his crying would only last for a few moments. He let out a deep sigh, and relaxed into the girl's embrace. She was so warm.

Hilde felt all of Duo's mixed emotions meld into one warm comforted emotion and she smiled. If she couldn't be there for her people, at least she could be there for someone nearby who desperately needed her at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxx

Heero had been ready to leave when he saw a girl step out onto Duo's balcony. Who was she? And why was Duo holding onto her so tightly? Where had she come from and why was she there?

Heero could feel the jealousy rising inside of him. He realized that he wanted to know more about the Prince. The boy just simply didn't want anyone else near his love. Glaring into the darkness, Heero felt himself turn away and run home. It had been too much for him to bare. No one else was allowed to hold Duo. Only him. So then why was she there? Heero had never seen that girl before.

He stormed into his home, startling a tired Trowa out of his sleep in his opened corner. Trowa stared up at his friend who just rushed past him and into his own corner. Heero had pulled the curtain closed so fast, Trowa was sure that the curtain would be ripped off and was surprised when it didn't. Whatever was bothering his friend, he would find out in the morning. While the boy was angry was not a good time to ask, and anyways, he wanted his sleep. Trowa then pulled his own curtain shut and curled over, falling back to sleep.

AN: Well? Well? What do you think? Do you like? Do you hate? Well, I hope you love, lol. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Here it is folks. Chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy this. And for those of you who aren't really sure and think some weird couples will appear in this….

**Couples**: 1x2 and 3x4…. Trust me… nothing weird.

**AN**: But anyway, please enjoy! Review when you're done reading please.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: Lol, but Heero has to hurt for the story. Pain is only a way for love to grow stronger… don't you agree?

**Tina-Chan O**: Hi hi, hehe! Your review makes me happy and touches me once again. And don't worry… Quatre will fall in love. Mwahahahaha! I can't just leave him as an annoying sultan… that would be cruel. Thank you for another great review.

**Modified Tam**: Thank you for another wonderful review. Happiness is me! Hehe, lots of smiles. And don't worry, Duo won't fall for Hilde… or will he? Mwahaha! LOL, sorry. Just had to. Although, there is something between the two it is not love, trust me Thank you again and more opinions please, lol. You feed my mind with ideas and I grasp onto those twisting them into my own thoughts. It's actually very helpful sometimes when I feel like I can't write anything.

**Shevaleon**: Thank you for a wonderful review. It made me laugh actually and actually I just can't see a 6x4 pairing… scary actually. Kowaii ne! And unfortunately though while Duo isn't being married off to Relena (Thank God) she is gonna make an appearance (damn). But keep reading and reviewing. Thank you!

**Rebelyell59**: Hehe, new reviewer. Yay! Thank you for the review. Happiness once again. Please continue enjoying and review again. Thanks again.

Chapter 5

Heero awoke the next morning with thoughts of the night before in his mind. He sighed deeply and climbed out of his corner to find Trowa sitting at the table eating an apple. Heero walked over and grabbed his own apple, sitting down as well. He took a bite into it while watching Trowa, who he noted had been watching him since the moment he crawled out of his corner.

"What is it Trowa? Why do you keep staring at me?" Heero asked his friend.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened last night or not?"

Heero blinked and sighed. It figures Trowa would know something happened by the way Heero had stormed in last night. He nodded his head and began with, "I saw Duo with a girl last night."

"A girl? What girl? Who was she?"

"I do not know," Heero explained. "I've never seen her before, but they seemed so close. She held him tightly and…" Heero paused for a moment. "I watched as he held her back."

"Are you jealous?" Trowa asked.

"Yes…" Heero sighed.

Trowa nodded and stood. "We're almost out of food. You rest today. I'll go gather some food."

"No, I'll be okay," Heero explained. "I can help. It will be easier to get more food if the both of us work." Trowa nodded and left first. Finishing his apple, Heero made his way out as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

Duo woke up the next day in Hilde's arms. She had stuck by his side that night, and he figured he had fallen asleep first. Sitting up, he looked down at the dark haired girl who remained asleep. He slipped out of bed and over to his mirror. His hair was a mess. Pulling it out of its braid he attempted to brush it out, only to have the brush snatch on some tangles. He winced from the pain and was surprised when a soft hand suddenly pulled that brush from his grasp and carefully brought it through his hair.

"You move around a lot in your sleep. You know that, right?" the girl quietly spoke as she brushed the tangles out of Duo's hair.

"I'm sorry," Duo answered.

"Don't be."

Duo could see Hilde smile through the mirror and smiled himself. "Would you like a tour of the city today?"

"That would be nice." After re-braiding the boy's hair, Hilde headed into to her own room to change into some new clothes. When the pair were done getting ready, Duo escorted her to the front gates and out into the city. Quatre of course had already given them permission, being as Duo was at least with someone else from the castle and was guaranteed to not be found missing later on.

As the pair walked out into the city, Duo noted the people staring in awe at them. No one had ever seen Princess Hilde before, and Duo knew they were wondering who the beautiful girl next to him was. People passing by, bowed their heads in respect and Hilde smiled sweetly to each of them. Duo wondered if this was how she was for her own people. He smiled. She reminded him of how he liked to treat his people.

"You are very kind Princess Hilde."

Hilde smiled up at the boy. "I know." She blinked when she felt a wave of anger and sadness wash over her, feelings held for the boy she walked with. She turned her attention to a young boy with a mop of brown hair and pulled slightly on Duo's arm, pointing his gaze in the direction of the boy.

"Heero," Duo called out and he pulled away from the girl. "What's wrong?"

"Who is she?" Heero asked, sounding hurt and confused at the same time. "I've never seen her before. Duo, tell me who she is."

Duo looked back at Hilde and then back at the boy in front of him. "This is Princess Hilde," Duo explained, taking the girl's hand. "She is my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Heero frowned. "You're engaged? Since… when?"

"Yesterday," Duo answered.

"And you're okay with it?" Heero asked and Duo swore he could see the wetness in the boy's eyes as he was probably fighting the tears back.

"Of course I'm not," Duo told him, "but it's not like we have a choice. It was decided for us."

"Then fight against it," Heero demanded.

"Clearly you do not know the life of royalty," Hilde cut in. She smiled up at the boy. "If it were so easy to fight against, we would not be stuck in the predicament."

"And what is it to you?" Duo asked the boy.

"Duo, please," Hilde spoke to him. "It is not his fault he is so upset." Heero looked at the girl confused and hurt as he saw her latch onto Duo's arm. "He holds feelings for you stronger than anyone ever will. His love is a true one, and he would do just about anything for you. Do not blame him."

Duo sighed and nodded to the girl. "Okay, I'm sorry." Duo looked back to Heero. "Look, just please understand. It's not your decision and there's nothing that you or I can do about it." Duo shook his head. "I'm sorry. You are just a friend to me. One that I hold dear… nothing more." Duo then walked away, Hilde in tow.

The girl looked back at Heero sadly. There was that wave of sadness again, only stronger. She noted that the jealousy was gone, but that only left room for more hurt. She hated to see such pain in people's eyes and to feel that hurt that they held deep within. She just wanted to reach out and pull him into her embrace, to comfort the boy, but she knew it wasn't possible. Only one boy could do that for Heero, and right now Hilde was working on warming that boy's heart and teaching him that love is out there and no matter how hurt one is love is always welcome in everyone's heart.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sultan, do you really think it's right to just marry the young prince off without his seeing what he wants?" Rashid kneeled down in front of Quatre, clearly trying to talk the blonde out of his marrying off Duo.

"If Duo didn't mind, he would have said something already."

"But Sultan, he already did," Rashid pointed out. "And you told him to start acting like a Prince. I think that Prince Duo is just tired of fighting with you." Rashid sighed and stood from his spot on the ground.

"Don't you have duties to take care of?" Quatre asked the man. "Shouldn't you be guarding the castle?"

"Yes sire." Rashid bowed his head and left the throne room. There were two sets of guards. One set worked mostly for the Royal Vizier, which would be Treize's set of guards. Rashid led a much kinder group of guards who followed Quatre's orders. Quatre's mother had hired Rashid before she had passed away. She had wanted someone kind who would understand her son Duo, and these guards did. They hated the way Prince Duo was treated, like what he wants doesn't matter.

"Seems the Sultan will never agree with you," Treize mocked as he walked through the gates past Rashid. "You should just give up." A grin was plastered onto the man's face as evil eyes stared at Rashid. Rashid just glared back. "You just might lose your job if you don't, and then who would protect poor Prince Duo?" Treize laughed maniacally as disappeared into the castle.

Rashid sighed and stared up into the sky. "My Queen, I hope things turn out okay."

xxxxxxxxxx

Heero returned home with a bag of food that he just threw onto the table. He sighed as he headed upstairs to his secret spot. There he found Trowa and sighed. The boy knew something was wrong and now that he found Heero up here, he wasn't going to leave him alone till he found out. Heero sat next to his friend at their favorite window. There they had the perfect view of the castle. Sometimes Heero would just admire the castle from here, to keep himself from breaking at the sight of his Prince.

"I ran into Duo today," Heero explained to his friend.

Trowa nodded and said, "I figured. I saw him walking around with that girl today. She's pretty."

"She is," Heero turned away from his friend. "But they're engaged. They're doing nothing to fight against it even though they do not agree with the engagement."

"What is there for them to do?" Trowa asked his friend.

"I don't know. Something! Anything! I just wish I could set him free."

"And just what does wishing get you?" Trowa placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "If you have faith things will work out in the end."

"I hope so…"

Heero listened as his friend rose from his seat and headed down the stairs. Heero once again glanced at the castle that was far from his grip. His beautiful prince had probably already returned along with his fiancé. Heero shook his head. It pained him to know that Duo just might not be his anymore. And then he laughed as he felt tears fall, blurring his vision. Just what was he thinking? The boy had never been his and probably would never be. His laughing dissipated as he just allowed himself to cry, that thought now burned into his head.

AN: Aww… sadness. Sob. I know! And I'm the one who wrote this chapter. But please review. Please!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here it is, chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy. I might not be updating for awhile. If I don't update in the next two or three days, then I won't be updating till next week since I will be leaving on Thursday to head to Baltimore with some friends for Otakon. Yayness! I will try to update in the next couple of days, but no guarantees. My schedule this week is kinda busy…. Sigh. So if I don't I'm really sorry.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: Baka… what's love with out a broken heart. So blah.

**Elliot's Girl**: Aww… Are you serious? Some of my favorite fics Heero cries. I love it when he cries. Hehe. Perfect soldier can cry. Happiness. Adorable… Ah… so sweet and touching… Blink blink… Ah! Sorry. Heh heh. Went into a world of my own. But I'm glad you enjoyed that. Thank you for the review.

**Modified Tam**: Smile, hi hi again. Thank you for another wonderful review. I liked your idea, only I twisted it into another way. It's more for Duo than Heero, but I hope you like it, hehe.

**Shevaleon**: Yeah… Wufei should appear later on. I have quite a few plans for this fic, and I didn't want him to enter too soon. Smile. But be assured that he will, hehe. Luv Wufei! Yayness! Yeah, and I've learned that I prefer it when Heero is the one after Duo. While I don't mind the other way, it's better this way, hehe.

**Jess-Eklom**: Aww, you can't shoot them. Who would be the bad guys for my story? But I understand. They are evil… and hurting my poor Duo. Sob sob. And while yeah, empathy is usually Quat's thing… I needed someone closer to Duo in this fic with it, and I think it's kinda cool with Hilde… but that might just be me.

**Tina-Chan O**: Thanks for another great review. As for Hilde hiding something though… huh… never thought about that. But you're right… in a way she is… Wow. Lol.

Chapter 6

Duo had just returned to the castle with Hilde. His brother had been awaiting their return at the entrance and a wave of worry fluttered over Duo. Something wasn't right. Slipping away from Hilde, the boy darted down the hall and towards his room. Hilde glared up at Quatre.

"One day you will regret your actions." She ran after the boy, to find him throwing clothes that weren't his onto the floor. Quatre appeared in the doorway behind Hilde. Duo, spotting the blonde, marched over and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"My clothes… where the hell are they?"

"My dear little brother, these are your clothes."

"No! They're not! What did you do with my clothes?"

"I had Milliardo burn them all."

Duo stumbled back, eyes wide. "Say what?" His vision was blurred as he blinked back tears and glared at his brother. "How could you… Mother made those clothes. She'd always sit in her room sewing such wonderful clothes for me and you just went and burned them all?"

"What is wrong with you?" Hilde asked the blonde. "Is someone's heart not as important as your own?" And then the girl smirked. "But then again… you don't have a heart. I look at you and all I see is blackness. I feel nothing from you." Hilde shook her head. "You lead a sad life Sultan."

Angry, Quatre lashed out at the girl. Hilde fell to the ground, holding her cheek. She glared up at the boy.

"You think hitting me is going to help any?"

"What are you doing?" Duo ran over to his fiancé and helped her up, holding her close to him. "Don't you dare touch her again!" He started to raise his fist at his brother when Hilde stopped him.

"Duo no!" Hilde sighed. "Your brother is not your brother right now. Something is wrong."

"What?" Duo looked down at the girl and then back at his brother. Sure, Quatre had changed since he became Sultan, but Duo thought it was just natural. Quatre had been sweet before, but everyone changes. If it wasn't his brother, then who was it.

"I do no expect you to understand right now," the girl cut into his thoughts, "but I'm sure soon enough you will."

"You're both a waste of my time," Quatre explained and marched out of the room.

Duo slammed his door shut and sat Hilde on his bed. He examined her cheek which was bright red and slowly turning purple. He shook his head and she winced as he barely touched it.

"What were you thinking?" Duo asked sitting down next to her.

"I was thinking about you," Hilde explained and smiled at the boy. "Nobody deserves to be treated in such a way."

Duo sighed and pulled the girl into his embrace. "Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Heero was in his corner playing with the ring his father had given him when he was but just a child. He tucked it back under his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't really in the mood to do anything.

Trowa peered over at his friend and sighed. He hated to see his friend like this and just wished that there were something he could do to help. He sighed and walked over to where Heero lay. Heero only glanced over at his friend and then continued staring at the ceiling until Trowa now leaned over him.

"What is it Trowa?"

"You can't let this get to you," the boy explained and sighed when Heero turned away from him. "Heero, come on."

"Leave me alone," the boy ordered and Trowa shook his head. He watched as Heero pulled his curtain shut. Disappointment reigned over him. He had never seen his friend so depressed before and it hurt just to watch him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Since Hilde had returned to her own room for the night, Duo was bored just laying around so he decided to go out into the courtyard. As he was walking down the hall, he ran into Milliardo. Glaring up at the man Duo attempted to walk around him but Milliardo just moved in his way yet again. Duo then decided to just go back to his room, but as he turned away from the older man he felt a hand latch around his wrist and throw him back against a wall.

He blinked up at Milliardo, who moved close to the boy grinning down at him. "And where do you think you're going Prince Duo? Doesn't your Royal Vizier deserve some kind of respect? I mean, you didn't even greet me. How rude."

"Let go of me you freak."

"Freak? Now that's not very nice, is it?" Milliardo pinned both Duo's hands over his head with just one hand and used his free hand to feel down Duo's body. The boy shuddered as fear engulfed him. What was the man doing?

"You're beautiful, you know?" the man asked into Duo's ear. He pulled back staring into those cobalt eyes. "Very beautiful." He then leaned down, placing a hard kiss on Duo's lips. The boy struggled against it, but to no avail. After a moment, Milliardo finally pushed away. Licking his lips, he grinned down at the boy. "Now that's a greeting." He then marched down the hall, leaving Duo to stand there alone.

Tears filled Duo's eyes as he fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands.

"Duo?" he heard a familiar voice call out and he stared blurrily up at Hilde. The young girl kneeled down and pulled Duo into her embrace. "What happened?"

Duo only shook his head and latched onto the girl.

"You have to tell me." She felt fear and anger burn in the boy and tried her hardest not to pull away as it burned at her as well.

"I can't," he cried out.

Hilde nodded. "When you're ready then." And so Duo just cried in the girl's embrace for awhile until he finally decided he really needed a walk. Hilde helped him sneak out over the wall, but she stayed behind knowing that Duo just needed sometime to himself. So she headed back up to her room.

Duo on the other hand was on that roof where he had met Heero that night. He moved over to the next roof and found an alleyway where there were no guards. Throwing up his hood, he headed down. He stopped as he ran into Heero.

"Duo?" Heero grabbed the boy by the wrist and ducked into the shadows. "What are you doing out here so late?"

Duo blinked and looked away from the boy. "I just needed to get out."

"What if they catch you again?"

"They won't," Duo explained.

Heero pushed the hood off the boys head and blinked. "You're eyes are so red. Have you been crying?"

Duo blinked and sighed. Nodding his head he responded with, "Yes."

"Why? What happened?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Duo, if something has happened I want to know," Heero demanded and pulled the boy into his embrace. "I worry about you."

Duo smiled and melted into the boy's embrace. "Thank you." It was so warm… warmer than Hilde's embrace. Duo felt so safe and comfortable. He wanted to stay like this forever and almost complained when the boy pulled away.

"Come one. I hear people coming." Heero pulled Duo up and watched as the boy pulled up his hood once again. "This way."

The two ran down the street, making sure to stay in the shadows. They stopped when Treize suddenly appeared in front of them. "Well, what do we have here?" Treize smirked down at the two.

"Treize, I order you to leave him alone," Duo ordered but Treize only shook his head.

"I'm sorry Prince Duo, but I'm under strict orders to bring this boy in if I catch him with you again. And guess what…."

Duo's eyes widened as he glanced back at Heero. Shaking his head Duo simply said, "I'm sorry." He grabbed Heero's hand and the two ran back down the other way and into an alley. Duo shoved the boy through a doorway and smiled. "Take care Heero." He then ran back down the alley and maneuvered his way away from Treize. Treize glanced around wondering where the other boy had gone and growled as he chased after Duo.

Duo was jerked back as Treize grabbed the boy's arm. Duo cried out in pain as he slammed back against something. Treize picked the boy up and headed back to the castle. Heero, who was hiding in the shadows, watched his love being carried off. Did this mean that he wouldn't ever see Duo again? Heero wanted to go save him, but knew that Duo would at least be okay in that castle. If they got a hold of Heero, he would be killed for sure.

Trowa appeared behind his friend and placed a calm hand on his shoulder. Heero looked up at his friend and Trowa shook his head. "He did what he had to do to save you."

Heero knew this, but it still angered him. He slammed his fist down onto the ground, breaking skin. The pair headed back home where Trowa calmly took his friend's hand and wrapped it with some bandages.

He watched as Heero headed upstairs to his favorite spot and decided that the boy needed to be left alone.

Heero stared out the window at the castle and cursed the fact that the both of them had to lead such different lives. He curled onto some blankets and fell asleep there for the night.

AN: Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well, I updated my other story, so I figured I'd take some time out of my life to update this one as well. I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll try to get at least one more chapter up before I leave for my trip but no promises. Read and review please.

Oh, and for those of you whose minds it crossed after the last chapter… There will be absolutely NO raping of Duo… How could I do that to the love of my life… cough… next to the real love of my life… cough. Heh heh. But no… It may come close but will never actually happen. I'd kill myself before I ever do that to Duo.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: You shall see Wu-man soon my dear. Mwahahaha. Soon… But anyway… no killing the evil people… yet. Enjoy.

**Jess-Eklom**: You can go ahead and smash Qat's favorite violin, hehe. As long as you don't kill any of them, it's fine. Yayness. And here ya go… another chappie. I hope you enjoy.

**Tina-Chan O**: Actually, about the ring… you'll find out soon enough, hehe. And truthfully, I love seeing Heero cry as well. But anyway, I'm glad that you enjoyed that last chapter and I hope you continue enjoying this story. I'd love to answer some of your questions, but I don't want to give away the story, so you'll just have to wait and see… sorry. Thanks you for another wonderful review.

**Shevaleon**: Hm, really? I thought that Trowa was actually being a good friend… I mean what more can he do to help really? The way I see it is Trowa knows when someone needs to solve their own problems and just when he needs to jump in and help. But then, everyone's got their own opinions… Heh. But I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so far and I hope you continue enjoying it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far and I hope to continue hearing from you.

**Hikaru**: Aw, I'm sorry if I made you think Duo was going to get raped in this sometime. I just can't do that to him. I hate putting Duo in pain as it is. I love his cheerful personality… though I know it's lacking in this story… Sigh. Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you enjoy my story so far. Please continue to enjoy it, and let me know if you have any other thoughts or opinions. They're all welcome.

**Modified Tam**: Thank you for another wonderful review. Your reviews always make me the happiest for some reason. Lots of smiles. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it takes a kind of turn on things. Please let me know what you think. I enjoy your opinions the most.

**Luv to all! Sorry if I don't update any time soon after this but I shall try. I have one more day before I leave.**

Chapter 7

It was morning now and Heero sat alone in the house. He had insisted he go out with Trowa to gather food but Trowa had warned the boy that the guards were probably out searching for him and it was best for Heero to stay in. The boy sat in his corner and snatched up the ring his father had given. Glancing at it, he slipped it onto his finger and shrugged. It looked odd really and didn't suit his taste. As he was trying to take it off, the door slammed open and his attention was caught by the man in his doorway.

Forgetting about the ring still on his finger, Heero jumped up from his corner and darted up the stairs. He climbed out his favorite window and onto the next building over. Looking back, he noticed Treize wasn't too far behind. Grabbing a pole on the side of the building, Heero slid down and ducked into the marketplace. He never noticed when Trowa looked up at him, for he was too busy trying to find somewhere to hide as a group of guards was quickly nearing him.

"Stop right there Street Urchin!" Treize called out and grinned as Heero was trapped.

Heero glared at the guards around him. He saw Trowa from around a corner and shook his head. The guards glanced back to find nothing and looked at Heero like there was something wrong with him. Treize grabbed the boy and another guard knocked him unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxx

Duo was sitting out in the courtyard with Hilde when he spotted the guards dragging a familiar body to the castle. Jumping up from his seat, he immediately ran in after them. Hilde followed closely behind.

"What's going on here?" Duo shouted glaring at Milliardo. The man only waved the boy away and directed his attention to Heero.

"Finally caught you, huh boy?" Milliardo grabbed the boy by the hair and pulled his head back so he could see his face.

"Stop it!" Duo shouted and shoved the man out of the way. He kneeled down so that way he could get a good look at the boy. "Heero…" A tear fell and he placed a soft hand on the boy's face. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

Persian blue eyes slowly opened up to him and Heero smiled at the boy. "No, don't blame yourself," Heero told him quietly. "It was worth getting caught to be with you even if just for a little while."

"Heero…" Duo shook his head as he blinked back more tears.

"Don't cry," Heero told him. "You're too beautiful for that."

"But…"

"I love you Duo," the boy said and was quickly dragged out of the room towards the dungeons. Milliardo grinned as he watched but noticed something familiar. Glaring, he followed the guards to the dungeon room.

Duo buried his face into his hands and sobbed. Hilde kneeled next to her friend and rubbed his back softly. There was nothing she could do to comfort him from this. She helped the boy up and walked him to his room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons Milliardo was staring at a certain ring on Heero's finger. "You boy, where did you get the ring." Blinking up at the man Heero smirked.

"Caught your fancy has it?"

"I want to know where you got that ring you insolent fool. Tell me now."

"Or what? You'll kill me? What's it matter? You're going to anyway."

"That may not be so anymore," Milliardo explained and Heero rose an eyebrow at the man. "I just might spare your life after all… If you do me one favor?"

"And what's that?" Heero asked.

"Use the ring."

"Use it? What do you mean?" Heero looked at the ring and then back up at the man.

"That ring can lead you to treasure," the man explained. "It will lead you to a cave. You just have to want to find it. You can keep all the other treasure for yourself, but there's one in particular that I want."

"I'm listening."

xxxxxxxxxx

Duo was up in his room alone. He had even locked Hilde out. The girl had wanted to help but knew this was for the best. Instead she sat in her own room, needle and thread both in hand. Duo took up most of her time and so she hadn't had much time for sewing lately, but now was the perfect chance. The girl blinked when there was a knock on the door and she set her project down carefully and stood to open the door.

Rashid stared down at the girl. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'd like to know what happened to make Prince Duo lock himself away like so…" Rashid motioned to the boy's door and Hilde nodded. She moved to the side allowing the man to step into her room. Sitting back down she once again picked up her project. Without even glancing at the man in her room she began her explanation.

"Duo met a boy on the street not too long ago. They became good friends. Because of this Milliardo has ordered for the boy to be murdered."

"Murdered?" Rashid asked, wide eyed. "Have they caught him yet?"

"Not too long ago," the girl simply answered. "I don't know what to do. If I had the power I would release the boy, but as things stand, I have no power at all." She shook her head and finally glanced up at Rashid. "I feel so sorry for the both of them. Heero loves Duo and would do anything for him, and Duo is blind to what his own heart is telling him."

"Love?" Rashid rose an eyebrow at the girl and Hilde only smiled, but it quickly disappeared.

"Rashid, why have you not told Duo that his mother was your younger sister?"

Rashid's eyes widened as he couldn't understand how a girl of her age would know that. No one knew… not even Quatre. The only other person who had known had been Quatre's father.

"You and your sister were the children of a street urchin at one point. You're family stole food just to survive. One day, their father met your sister as she was running from some guards. It was love at first sight. But they had to fight for their love as well. It wasn't until his father passed away that he became the Sultan and made your sister his wife."

"How did you know?"

"Now that's a good question, isn't it?" Hilde asked, staring up at the man. She shrugged and went back to sewing. "But if you ask me, that's where Duo gets his need to be free. She was a kind lady." She sighed. She looked up once more and smiled. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like more time to myself please."

Rashid blinked and nodded as he quietly left the girl's room, shutting the door behind him. He was so confused and stunned as to how the girl had known so much about his past. She knew things that no one else knew. Just who was she?

xxxxxxxxxx

Heero stood outside a cave that had been hidden far from the city. A sand storm blew all around him and he figured that's why no one had ever been able to find this place before. He glanced down at his ring. Not too long it had been glowing red and shot a beam of light out, directing him straight to here. It wasn't hard to make himself want to find the place. His interest had been peaked when he first heard of the treasure. He remembered back to Milliardo's instructions.

_"Inside the cave there is a lamp. That is all that I want."_

Heero had wondered what was so special about one little lamp, but shrugged the thought away. As he stepped into the cave, lights flickered all around him as torches were suddenly lit. He blinked and grabbed one of those torches for himself. He continued to walk down the cave when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Turning to catch what it was he stared in awe at a carpet that was flying. He walked over and examined it then waved his arm over it to make sure there were no strings attached. Sure enough, the carpet was flying on it's own. He jumped back as it suddenly moved back and then around him. The carpet landed in front of him and Heero cautiously stepped onto it. He fell back as it shot forward further into the care. Heero saw the treasure they passed and grinned as he realized that was all his. So this is what his father had been hiding.

The carpet came to a sudden stop and Heero nearly flew forward if the carpet hadn't curled itself so that Heero had something to latch onto. Heero slipped off the carpet and stared at a small lamp that sat alone in the middle of this one room. Glancing around, he noticed there was no other treasure in here. He stepped forward and picked it up. Staring at it for a moment, he wondered what was so special to make Milliardo want it so badly. It had been covered in dust and Heero figured he shouldn't give it to the man like that. He pulled out a cloth and started rubbing at it. Suddenly there was smoke pouring out of the lamp and there appeared a boy to look about his age, black hair slicked back into a tight ponytail. Heero blinked and looked back down at the lamp then at the boy who stood before him.

"And you are?" Heero asked.

"The name is Wufei and I'm here to serve you master."

"Serve me?"

"You get three wishes. Any of which I will serve. I can not however kill anyone, or make someone go against their will."

"Why are you here?" Heero asked and blinked when the cave suddenly turned into a castle and Heero's clothes turned to that of a prince.

"I have just fulfilled your father's last wish and am now here to serve you Master Heero. Your father found me many years ago and as his death neared, he wished for you to not grow up around money and fortune, afraid that without him around you would live the life of a spoiled prince. And you weren't old enough to take over everything yet. If he passed away, nearby countries would want his land and your father didn't want that. So he wished for it all to be hidden in a cave surrounded by a sand storm. Only when you were ready would you be able to find this place."

Heero blinked and Wufei motioned to the ring which then disappeared. "That was your guide which you no longer need, Prince Heero."

Heero watched as the boy in front of him suddenly bowed down. He was a prince. He was an actual real prince. All these years of living on the streets and stealing food, and then only to find out something like this. Heero fell back on the carpet which had swooped up behind him to keep him from hitting the ground. It was to much for Heero to take. So those last moments with his father… his father pretending to be poor… it was all an act to hide the truth… to protect Heero's inheritance.

AN: Ooo… Hee-chan's a prince, hehe. What do you all think of that, huh? Anyway, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm back! Did you all miss me? Of course you did, hehe. The convention was sooo much fun, but sooo tiring. I was so worn out when I finally got home that I just crashed to bed and didn't wake up till the next morning, which of course I had to go to work first thing this morning and then a stupid storm woke me up before I had to actually get up. Talk about frustrating. And it was weird. I was dreaming and there was a storm in my dream and next thing I know 'BOOM' and my house was shaking. Just wow. But it's finally here, the next chapter. Enjoy please.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: It's not weird. Heero being a prince is just that kewl, hehe.

**Wolfje**: Hehe, thank you for a great review. I like new reviewers. They make me happy. I'm glad that you liked my story and actually I thought about making Trowa a monkey but decided that idea just scared me. X.x So yeah…. But please, keep reading and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Jess-Eklom**: Hehe, yay, I feel loved. I'm glad that you were so happy with the last chapter. That actually makes me very happy. Please continue to enjoy. I know things are moving slowly, but yeah… Stuff will happen soon. And Quatre will definitely get better. Thanks for a great review.

**Modified Tam**: I'm so sorry that you weren't feeling well, but I hope you're better now. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for another wonderful review. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but as I've stated, I've been really really busy. Sighs. Hopefully things calm down being as I've just gotten home yesterday and I just want some time to relax. But thank you again and continue to enjoy my stories please.

**Sailor Sayuri**: Hi hi, thank you for a great review, and I'm sorry I made you wait so long for an update. I'm usually really good about updating, but I've been out of town. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Please continue to enjoy my story. Thanks again.

**Shevaleon**: Hehe, of course Hilde is human, lol. And I'm glad that you're enjoying everything so far. And I think you're right about Wufei being lucky Duo isn't Aladdin. O.o That'd be bad for Wufei, lol. Oh, and I've added you as one of my lj friends if you don't mind. Thanks for a great review. Hope to hear from ya again.

**Zeihk**: Thank you for reviewing and well, the story is based of Aladdin so yeah… Um, I liked the plot twist as well, hehe. I want it to be based off Aladdin, but to be a story all in its own, if you know what I mean. Thank you. My trip was great and I had a lot of fun. It wore me out, but was definitely worth it. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

**Luv to all! And thank you to everyone who waited patiently for my next chapter. I'm sorry you all had to wait so long, but as I was out of town, it was fairly impossible to update. Sorry.**

Chapter 8

Trowa had been wandering around the castle, trying to see if he could figure out what had happened to Heero or if he could at least spot Duo anywhere. Trowa stepped back as a small someone suddenly came flying out of the gates. Trowa must not have stepped back far enough or quick enough because the smaller person rammed into him and they both toppled back. Trowa groaned as something pushed down on him. He opened his eyes to see who and saw the sultan. He quickly stood and bowed after Quatre had removed himself from off of him.

"I'm sorry Sultan. I did not see you coming," Trowa quickly explained and Quatre threw a hand up.

"No need to apologize. It was mostly my fault anyway." Quatre dusted off his outfit and straightened his hat, finally smiling up at Trowa who quickly stepped back as he fought off a blush. "I was in a hurry and should have been watching where I was running."

Trowa wasn't sure how to respond or if he should even respond. He stared down at the smaller boy in front of him and wondered just how someone so small and beautiful could be a sultan. He quickly shook his head of that thought and returned Quatre's smile.

Quatre blinked at the boy's smile and couldn't help but blush a little as he turned his gaze away. Never had he seen a boy as attractive as this one and he had to fight to remember just who he was. He couldn't fraternize with such people and quickly made his way into the city. He was in a hurry because he had found out that his brother had once again disappeared. He had said something about Milliardo just killing off someone and no reason and then just run off. Quatre had thought that the boy had returned to his room, but as Quatre went to check on him, there was no sign of Duo.

Quatre, tired of the boy's attitude lately, was ready to start putting a lock on his door. He didn't want to have to keep searching everyday for the boy, or having to yell at him about who he really was. It was like Duo didn't care about anyone but himself, and Quatre would straighten the boy out one way or another. He had asked Hilde about Duo but she had just shrugged and told Quatre to let the boy come back on his own. But Quatre knew if he did just that, then Duo would never come back. He stopped when he spotted Duo in a nearby park and blinked. Duo would usually be halfway through the city by now. What was he doing in a park so close to the castle?

Approaching the boy, Quatre glared down at his brother. Duo blinked and looked up, finally sighing and dropping his gaze to the ground once again. Quatre took a seat next to his brother and gazed up at the sky.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," the blonde admitted.

Duo shrugged and responded with, "I thought about it, but I can't just leave Hilde behind like that."

"You and Hilde have grown quite close, no?" Quatre asked.

"She's my best friend," the braided boy explained and looked over to his brother. "But then again, you wouldn't understand what that is."

Quatre blinked, hurt by his brother's words. He had friends, or so he thought until he realized Duo was right. The only true friend Quatre had ever had was Duo and quickly breaking that. Shaking his head he looked away gazed off back towards the castle.

"When are you coming back?"

"When I'm ready."

Quatre nodded and stood from his seat. He glanced down at his brother and then quickly made his way back home. Duo never looked up to watch him leave. He simply just listened as his brother's footsteps faded into the distance and finally glanced up at the sky. What would he do now without Heero around? He'd really cared for the boy and even considered his one of his best friends. Standing, the boy stopped at the sight of Trowa. Trowa blinked and walked towards Duo.

"Your brother was looking for you," Trowa explained.

Duo nodded. "He found me."

"Oh." Trowa sighed. "Duo, tell me what happened to Heero."

Duo blinked at the tall boy and gulped as he fought back tears. Shaking his head he finally said, "He was killed."

Trowa fell back onto on of the chairs, eyes wide. His only friend had been killed?

"I'm sorry," Duo cut into his thoughts. "I wanted to save him. I tried… but I couldn't."

Trowa shook his head. "It's not your fault. This happened because of a decision that Heero made himself."

"Because of me," Duo shouted. "It never would have happened if he'd never met me."

Trowa sighed. He wanted to argue with the boy, to convince him that it wasn't true, but there was nothing he could say to make him think otherwise. He stood and placed a hand on the braided boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry." With that, he turned and made his way back home, leaving Duo to stand there by himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Heero sat in his castle, unsure of what he should be doing. He'd never really expected to find out he was really royalty. And as Wufei had explained to him, a wish the genie had made was that as long as there was a Yuy alive then he had to serve them always. Wufei was a permanent servant. Heero shook his head feeling sorry for the genie. Heero stood from his seat and decided to go see what his castle looked like from the outside. So far, he just stuck to the throne room, trying to contemplate what all had just happened.

As he made his way out of the throne room and through the front doors, Heero's eyes lit up with wonderment at the buildings that he could see just over his castle walls. Running back inside and up the stairs to one of the towers, Heero peered out, amazement striking him once again. Outside his castle walls was a beautiful city that he had never seen before, full of busy people. He looked down to where he spotted his guards and they all smiled up at him bowing to show respect.

Heero stumbled back into the castle and gazed down the wide hallways, unsure of which way he wanted to explore first. Finally deciding on his right, Heero headed down that way, only to find millions of doors, each leading into their own rooms. The rooms were huge, and all decorated differently. Heero stopped when he came across a room full of books. Searching through them, he found some by his favorite authors. The castle was amazing. Heero had seen nothing like it before.

Finally, after some exploring, Heero called on Wufei, he automatically appeared before the young boy, bowing and asking how he could serve him.

"My room, where is it?" Heero demanded and Wufei showed him exactly where it was. Heero learned that as long as he didn't say 'I wish' then he could save his wishes for what he really wanted. Heero did of course feel sorry for the genie and only planned on using two of his wishes for himself. When he had asked Wufei how long he had been serving the Yuys, Wufei could not provide him with an answer. Heero figured it had to be a long time and it was time that the genie was finally set free. Why no one had done it before him was beyond him, but the way he saw it, no one should be trapped for that long. It was just unnatural. And then his thoughts brought him back to Duo.

Heero's mind wandered back to the braided beauty back in Agrabah. Sighing, he wished he could see him, but knew it was best if he didn't show himself around there for a while. It was best if everyone thought he was dead for now. He hoped that Duo was okay.

AN: I'm sorry. I know that was short. I've been gone so long and here I provide you with such a short chapter. I'm so sorry. I hope to have the next up tomorrow. I'm still so worn out, mind and body, and yet still so busy too. Work started up the moment I got back and now I might have to work tonight as well. Two jobs in one day as worn out as I am. Please bare with me for right now. My brain is just mush but I tried. Reviews please! Luv to all.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: To all of you who have waited so long for a new chapter from me, I'm so very sorry. My hours at work have been increased and I have like no time to myself anymore. I really hope you all will forgive me for taking so long to update. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update as quickly as possible. Please just be a little patient with me. I just want you all to know this story will finish. It may take some time but I am determined to finish it.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Marauder Heir**: Hey child thanks for the review.

**Jess-Eklom**: Hey, thanks for the review! I'm sorry about taking so long to update. As for Agrabah, it's far from wherever the hell Heero is. But yeah, thanks again, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

**Tina-Chan O**: Hey, thanks for the great review. Lol. You've always got so many questions, but I'm happy about that because it means that I am leaving some of you in suspense and then it makes people want to read more just to see what is going to happen. Thank you so much.

**Modified Tam**: Hey, sorry it took so long to update this story. Sighs. Haven't been feeling well between my two jobs, but I hope the long wait didn't make you wanna stop reading. Thanks for the great review! I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**Wolfje**: Hey, sorry for the long update. Thanks for the great review. Sorry to say but this chapter is kinda short too. Sighs. I need more time to write. As for rescuing Duo… It'll happen eventually, hehe. Just not quite yet.

**Zeihk**: Hey, thanks for the great review. It really made me feel a lot better. Please continue reading my story and I'll try to update again soon! Thanks again!

**Shevaleon**: Lol, wow a harem of just Duo's. I think I'm in heaven, lol. Thanks for another great review. I look forward to more from you!

**Christine**: Aww, thanks for the wonderful review. Actually Aladdin is one of my favorite Disney movies as well. I really love it, and so I just couldn't help myself from writing a fic based off of it. I'm glad that you enjoyed it and I hope that you continue to enjoy it. Thanks so much!

**Once again, sorry for the long wait and much love to all of you!**

Chapter 9

Duo was wandering around the courtyard aimlessly and smiled when a few birds flew down into his hands. Hilde, who had been sitting not too far from the boy smiled and waved him over. The birds flew from Duo's hands as he moved over to his fiancé and took a seat next to her. It was a peaceful day today with not a single cloud in the sky. Duo had felt the need to just be outside today and he wasn't sure why. He felt Hilde lean back against him and the boy smiled, moving so the girl could lay her head on his lap as she glanced up at the sky.

"Such a pretty blue," was all the girl said and Duo nodded.

"It really is." He smiled down at the girl. "Hey Hilde?"

"Hm?" She closed her eyes as she began to relax.

"How do you know so much about people? I mean, I know you read emotions and all but…"

"Emotions tell everything," Hilde explained.

"Not that much… do they?"

"They may and they may not." The girl opened sincere eyes up at Duo. "One day you shall know all my secrets, but today is not that day Prince Duo." She sat up looking away from the boy and stood. She straightened out her dress and turned back to Duo smiling. "I know you have many questions, but patience is a virtue. One you may not have though, no?"

Duo blinked and started laughing. "No, definitely not one I possess."

"What is so enjoyable?" Milliardo asked walking up behind the pair. Duo jumped up from his seat, stepping back past Hilde much to fast for the girl not to be suspicious. She glared up at Milliardo and stepped in front of Duo.

"What do you want Milliardo?" the girl asked not tearing her gaze from him once.

"I was just coming to check on our beloved Prince. Don't want anything happening to him, now do we?"

"Oh really?" asked Hilde, almost grinning. "Your emotions are flying all over the place and I know exactly what you want from him. Stay away Milliardo. You're not wanted here you sick person." She spun around, slipping her hand into Duo's and walking away with him. Duo blinked down at the girl and then back to the perverted man, happy to be moving away from him.

Milliardo, amused by the protective girl, went back inside to the throne room where Quatre sat boredly, obviously unable to find anything to do. He walked up to the blonde boy, smiling and Quatre blankly stared at the man.

"What is it Milliardo?" the boy asked.

"It's time for your medication sir," Milliardo explained, bowing before the boy. He picked up a small bottle next to Quatre's chair and poured him a glass of water, then pouring some sort of red liquid into the glass. Milliardo mixed it up and passed it to the blonde sultan sitting right next to him. Taking the glass from the man, Quatre quickly gulped down the medication and passed the cup back to Milliardo who grinned when Quatre's eyes flashed red and he quickly looked away, once again staring boredly into the nothingness.

"Are you tired Sultan? Maybe you should get some rest."

"Perhaps you're right," Quatre said, slowly raising from his chair. Quatre blinked when Hilde suddenly appeared in the throne room glaring at Milliardo. "What is it Hilde?"

"I was just coming to see how you were doing Sire. You looked a little tired when I saw you earlier. If you would like, I can escort you to your room," the girl offered and Quatre smiled.

"That would be nice. Thank you very much."

Milliardo glared at the girl. He obviously had to get rid of her, but the problem was just how. He couldn't very well just kill the girl. He had to be discreet about it, and it didn't help that she was almost always with Duo, not to mention even when not with him, her room was right next to the boy's. Chances are she'd just scream out and Duo would come running over. But then again, Hilde didn't seem like the type of Princess to just scream out for help. She provided the help more than asked for it. Who was she really? Milliardo really couldn't stand the girl.

xxxxxxxxxx

Heero sat out on his balcony watching the city that surrounded him. Heero turned to the dark haired genie that sat next to him, eyes closed like as if in a meditative state. He blinked and started to reach out to poke the genie when Wufei's hand shot out and caught the boy by the wrist.

"Do not poke me." Wufei opened his eyes, darkness glazing the boy's eyes. Heero blinked and quickly pulled his hand away. Sighing he returned to staring at the city.

"Hey Wufei, what happened to the city while no one was here to rule it?"

"They were waiting for the day that you would return and save them from the darkness," Wufei explained. "The people here believed in you and believed that you would one day return. When your father threw the castle into the dark oblivion and surrounded it by a sandstorm, the people were thrown there as well. Your city was put into another dimension where darkness ruled. Your people fought to survive as food and water grew scarce. Many prayed for your return, some almost giving up, yet here you are, saving them from death."

"Wait, my father sent them into that dimension knowing that it could mean death for them?" Heero asked in shock. The idea was appalling to him, and never would he ever imagine throwing people into such a world. There was no need for it. It was pure insanity.

"You're father knew that you would one day save them."

"That's not the point," Heero argued. "What if I never came back? I wouldn't have even come here if someone hadn't sent me."

Wufei smirked. "Your father saw the future and knew exactly what would happen."

"How did he see the future?" Heero asked.

"By me!" A girl with blonde hair and weird eyebrows walked out onto the balcony. She wore the clothes of a gypsy. "I'm a fortune teller," the girl explained. "Your fortune teller. I see all and know all. I've never been wrong before. The name's Dorothy."

"Wait," Heero cut in. "You can't be any older than me. How could you have been my father's fortune teller?"

Dorothy grinned. "Okay, truth? My mother was your father's fortune teller, but I've inherited my mother's gift. I told Wufei just before you came that you would be arriving and sure enough, there you were." She smiled leaning back on the railing. "You're the spitting image of your father," the girl explained. "Though, I did expect that." She sighed and stared out into the city. "You haven't made a coming home speech yet dear Prince. You best get to that." With that, the girl stalked off, leaving Heero just gawking after the girl. He then stared back out to the city and blanked. He didn't think about having to make a speech, but it did make sense. Great. What the hell was he supposed to say? He turned to Wufei who only grinned, amused by the whole ordeal.

Heero sighed and made his way off the balcony. Was that why everyone was always gathered around the gate everyday? Rushing down the stairs, out the door and through the courtyard, Heero made his way up one of the towers and stared down at all his people. Yes, 'His' people. This was still a concept that he had yet to get used to. Being a prince just wasn't really becoming of him. He was used to life on the streets, where he had to constantly run and hide if he wanted to keep his life. The life of luxury was just too much to handle and to have all these people to make a speech to… well… wasn't there a way to get past it? Heero shook his head and took deep breath.

"My people!" Heero called out. "I thank you for waiting so patiently for my return and for having such faith in me. I promise I will try my best to be a great Prince to all of you! I'm not used to any of this, and I'm still adjusting. I ask that you be patient to me, but I promise to try and live up to your standards." There was a loud cheer and Heero figured he'd just said the right thing. He left the tower and ran into Wufei who only smirked at him.

"Lets see if you can actually keep your promise."

"What's that mean?" Heero asked the genie.

"Only that being a Prince isn't as easy as you may think it is."

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Reviews please! Lots of luv!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Well, here it is… Chapter 10. Much sooner than I thought I'd have it up lol. I actually had some time off from BOTH jobs! Happiness… And yet my boss called trying to get me to come in tomorrow. HA! I already had plans lol. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

Special Thanks to:

**Rebelyell59**: Hey, thanks for the review. I'm really glad that you like my story. Makes me happy.

**Jess-Eklom**: Oh, you will figure out who Hilde is eventually, though probably not till maybe sometime near the end… heh… And Quatre will be fixed, lol. Enjoy!

**Marauder Heir**: Well I see nothing wrong with the whole Hee-chan poking Fei thing lol.

**Tina-Chan**: Hehe, thanks for another great review. I love seeing how curious you or anyone gets, lol. Means I'm doin' my job, lol.

**Zeihk**: Hey, thanks for the kind words. Happiness. It helps relieve some of the stress to know that someone cares. Smiles. I'm also really happy that you like my writing. I don't have much confidence but it's definitely my biggest hobby lol. Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you again.

**Modified Tam**: Hehe, yup I'm alive. Haven't died yet, lol. I'm really sorry I took so long, but ya know… Life interfered… heh. Thanks for another wonderful review. Your reviews still somehow always make me happy, hehe. And thanks for the kind words. I'll try not to overwork myself… Otherwise I get so tired like last time and can't write. Sighs. Anyway, lots of luv and hope to hear from ya again.

**Shevaleon**: Lol, your reviews always make me laugh. They're always so interesting and I love reading what you have to say. Thanks for another great review.

**Wolfje**: Well, I'm glad you were amused, lol. I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far and I hope that you continue to enjoy it. Thank you for the review and I hope to hear from you again.

**Luv to all and thank you all for being so patient with me!**

Chapter 10

"Duo, do you ever make wishes?" Hilde asked as she twirled a small flower in her hand, birds gathering around her.

"Wishing is pointless. It gets you nothing."

"You don't know that," Hilde told him as she looked up at him. She smiled and stood, causing all the birds to scatter away from her. "I know you have to have some wishes."

"I keep all my wishes to myself," Duo told her. "And anyway, they mean nothing. They're impossible."

Hilde shook her head. "One day dear Prince you will have a wish and when that day comes, I want to be the first to hear it."

Duo laughed. "Like I said, wishing is pointless."

"Just one wish, Duo. That's all you get, do you understand?" Hilde looked at him. "I'm serious Duo, and so when you do have a wish, make it count."

Duo blinked at the girl, unsure of what she was talking about, but shrugged. He already knew she was confusing, and that there were things about her that he just may never know. Hilde was his best friend, but sometimes he wondered if this was the real her. She always leaves him questioning something about her, but he knew if he was to ask he would never really receive an answer.

"Okay, so I get one wish." He smiled. "I'll make sure it's a good one then."

Hilde, who was obviously satisfied with Duo's answer, nodded her head and walked past the boy. Duo watched as she entered the building, leaving him to sit there alone. He blinked when a shadow suddenly loomed over him, blocking the sun and he turned to see who it was. Grinning, he moved so Rashid could take a seat next to him.

"Hey there, Rashid. What brings you over here?"

Rashid sat next to Duo and smiled down at the boy. "I saw Princess Hilde leaving and wasn't comfortable with you being out here by yourself. Who knows if Milliardo will come around?" He watched as the boy's eyes suddenly grew distant and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay." Duo forced a smile. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"It's what I'm here for Prince Duo. I am here to protect you and that is what I shall do."

"Hm…" Duo sighed. "Qat's been making that kind of impossible though, hasn't he?" Duo asked the man. "Now instead of guarding me, you guard the castle gates. That was never your job when Mother was around."

"Your mother was a very kind lady. I'm glad you inherited her kindness Prince Duo."

"Yeah… Me too."

xxxxxxxxxx

Trowa was wandering around town aimlessly, unsure of what to do. Without Heero around he didn't need to steal as much food as he did before. Life was pretty boring as well. He'd always had Heero around and so never really had to worry about finding something to do. Now with his best friend and only companion gone, there was nothing for him.

Trowa stopped walking when he noticed the presence of the Sultan walking down the street surrounded by his guards. Trowa figured he was just making another appearance for the people. He also knew the Quatre grew restless in the castle and would frequently take walks just to see how his city was doing. Nothing seemed to matter more to the Sultan than his beloved city. Trowa thought his priorities were out of whack. Somehow Trowa couldn't help but think that Duo should be his first priority and not some city full of people who would never truly know him. But then who was he to complain? No one… That's who.

Trowa shook his head and ducked down an alley, fully aware of the fact that Quatre had in fact seen him and shouted out to him. Trowa wanted nothing to do with the boy at the moment… at least, not while he was surrounded by those annoying guards of his. Trowa preferred the guards that used to travel with Duo, but for some reason he never really saw those guards anymore except for at the front gate.

The alley was dark and dirty. No one really traveled down here. That much was clear. Trowa didn't care as to why, only that he wanted to get out as soon as possible and he wasn't going back to the main street only to find Quatre. His eyes widened when a dark figure suddenly appeared in front of him, eyes glowing angrily in the dark. White hair hung loosely over the figure's shoulders and Trowa stepped back quickly.

"The Royal Vizier," was all he was capable of saying at the moment.

"Where is he?" Milliardo shouted at the boy. "Your friend! Where did he go? He couldn't have died."

"I don't know. You tell me!" Trowa shouted back at the man. "You take him away and now you're asking me where he is? That doesn't even make sense."

"Surely he would have told you where he was going," Milliardo told the boy. "You're his best friend, no?"

"I am… And what of it?"

"Just tell me where he is damn it!"

"Such fowl language Milliardo." The pair stumbled back, both sets of eyes resting on a particular small blonde who had obviously followed Trowa into the alley. "I'm not sure what's going on here, but I suggest it end right now." Quatre's eyes were dark and full of fury. Obviously he was in a bad mood today.

"Sultan, are you feeling okay," Milliardo kindly asked the blonde.

"My head is killing me is all," Quatre explained turning away from the pair. "Milliardo, would you please escort me back to the castle?"

"As you wish." Milliardo took one last look at Trowa, his eyes clearly saying that this wasn't over and that he would be back. Trowa only glared at the man, watching as they walked out of sight. He sighed and continued his journey back home.

xxxxxxxxxx

Heero sat boredly in his room, nothing to do. He'd wandered around the city earlier to try and get the feel of it and to know more about his own city. Dorothy wandered into his room, smiling at the boy.

"Is there anything I can get you Prince Heero?"

Heero shook his head at the girl, but then thought for a moment. "Well, you're a fortune teller, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you only tell the future or can you tell me what's in the present as well?" Heero asked.

"You wish to see how Prince Duo is doing, no?" Dorothy asked the boy, and she smiled when his eyes widened. "It's written all over your face. You worry about him." She took a seat on one of his chairs, making sure to still be facing him. "You want me to tell you how he is?" Heero nodded. "Duo's fine for the moment. He's got a really good friend with him, keeping him company and protecting him from danger which does lurk very close to him."

"Milliardo?"

"So you know?" Dorothy smiled. "Very perceptive I see. Good. You'll need that to make a good Sultan for your city someday."

"So why am I not a Sultan now?" Heero asked.

"You're not ready," Wufei's voice came from the doorway, catching the gazes of both people in the room. "You're not ready till you can prove yourself worthy."

"And how do I do that?" Heero asked. "Not that I'm rushing things or anything, because I'm not. I'd just like to know."

"You figure that out on your own," Wufei answered, waving his hand. A cloud of smoke surrounded him and as it cleared Wufei was gone. Heero sighed clearly annoyed that the genie could appear and disappear whenever he pleased.

"Soon you will have to return," Dorothy told the boy, "but not quite yet."

"I have another favor of you," Heero told the girl and she nodded.

"I have already sent someone to go retrieve your friend."

Heero blinked, surprised that the girl had already known what he'd wanted. "Who did you send?"

"Her name is Noin. She's the captain of your guards."

"A female?"

"She's very capable," Dorothy explained. "Of course, Wufei doesn't see it that way. The way he sees it, women are very weak."

Heero nodded. "If you say she's very capable then I'm inclined to agree with you. You and Wufei have taken very good care of my castle while I was gone, and I appreciate the help you've provided me with so far."

"Heero," Dorothy began as she stood from her seat and moved over to the doorway.

"Hm?" He looked up at the girl, curious as to what might be bothering her.

"Things are only going to get more complicated. You know that right?"

"I had a hunch." Heero had a feeling things would only get more complicated. It was just pure luck that he'd found out that he was a Prince. If Milliardo hadn't sent him in the direction of the sandstorm then Heero would know nothing. He might never have ended up rescuing these people from starvation. But things had gone far too easy lately that he knew his luck had to run out soon. Luck only lasted for so long. It was just a matter of how long.

AN: Well? Well? How was it? Reviews please and luv ya all!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Yay! Another chapter! Who here is happy? Sorry it took me awhile, but at least it wasn't as long as last time… Heh. I hope ya enjoy! Please read and review.

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: That's my Sakura, hehe. Not liking Qat! Yay! Me no likey Qat… Well… actually I kind of like him in this. Oh well.

**Modified Tam**: Hehe, glad you enjoyed that last chappie. Thanks for another great review.

**Jess-Eklom**: Thanks for another review. I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter, and yes the headaches are from the drugs.

**Shevaleon**: Haha, that was a great update. I love your little conclusions, lol. They were great… Definitely made me laugh. Smiles. Hope to hear from ya again. Hugs!

**Zeihk**: Hehe, seems you really enjoyed that last chapter. Smiles. It wasn't too many questions. I love when people ask questions. I know then I've got them at least hooked on something and they will just need to know what's going to happen lol. Your review was very entertaining and I quite enjoyed it. I'm sorry that the characters are a little ooc…. Sighs. I tried their real personalities as much as possible, but this story kinda makes that hard. I'm glad you enjoy it though. Thanks for another wonderful review and I hope to hear from you again.

**Shattered Dreams 01**: Hehe, glad you liked my story. Please continue to enjoy it and I hope to hear from you again.

**Much luv!**

Chapter 11

It was a little hotter out today than usual, but Trowa shrugged it aside and made his way towards the market. He was bored and wanted something to do, so he was hoping there was something interesting today like a new performance or something.

"Trowa Barton."

Trowa blinked and turned to face a girl with short dark hair who seemed to hold herself with high respect. She stared at him, eyes hard and cold. Clearly she was here for business.

"Are you Trowa Barton?" the girl asked him and it took a minute before he finally responded.

"Yes… I'm Trowa Barton." He glared at the girl, curious as to why she knew his name. "Who are you?"

"My name is Noin. I'm here on behalf of your friend, Prince Heero Yuy."

"Heero…?" Trowa's eyes widened as he quickly ducked into an alley pulling the girl along with him. Glancing around to make sure no one was around and listening, he looked once again at the girl. "Is Heero alive? Where is he? And why did you call him Prince Heero?"

Trowa was surprised at the girl's sudden change of expression. Her eyes were now warm and inviting as she now smiled at him. She bowed slightly for him and responded with, "Not here Sir Trowa. If there is perhaps another place to speak, one not so out in the open, I'd rather we go talk there."

Trowa was taken back by the girl's sudden change of attitude, and being addressed by 'Sir Trowa' was the last thing he ever expected anyone to address him as. "Um, yes. We can go back to my place."

Noin nodded and followed the boy back to his home. Finding the boy had been easier than she thought it would be. She had gotten a description from Dorothy about what the boy looked like and it seemed Trowa really did stick out from everyone else just as she had been told. The hair was a dead giveaway.

As she entered the boy's home she realized just how poor he really was. To think that her Prince had lived here with this boy appalled her and she just couldn't imagine it. She had never seen the inside of a house like this before and was glad she never had before.

"You actually live here?" she asked Trowa and he seemed to give her a look that made her back off.

"It's my home. Always has been." He sat at the table and motioned for her to sit across from him. As she did so he said, "So talk."

Noin nodded her head and began her explanation. "Your friend, Heero, is the lost Prince of Miyabita, our city just a ways from here."

"Wait," Trowa cut in. "It's rumored around Agrabah that Miyabita disappeared many years ago."

"Well it's back all thanks to your friend. He's come home to revive his hidden city which has returned from the darkness."

"The darkness?" Trowa shook his head. "I don't understand. Look, can you start from the beginning?"

Noin sighed and tried to get as comfortable as possible. "If you wish." She took a deep breath and began her story. "Many years ago, Heero's father was the Sultan of our city. He was probably the greatest Sultan of our time. There was never a war then, but he knew the moment he was gone, war would reign over the city. Heero was too young at the time, and his father's life was quickly fading. The Sultan knew that Heero couldn't take care of the city, and wanted to wait until Heero was old enough to rule the city. So to protect his son, his people, his city and his genie from everyone else, the Sultan got his fortune teller to do a reading for him.

"The fortune teller informed our Sultan that the best way to protect everything was to wish the castle into a world of darkness where only Heero could enter with the help of a magic ring."

"The ring his father gave him," Trowa interrupted.

Noin nodded and continued her story. "The Sultan had wanted to use that last wish to free the genie for everything he had done for him and his family before him, but it was the only thing he could do to protect everyone."

"Why is Miyabita so wanted?" Trowa asked.

"Inside our city walls is an amount of treasure you shall never find anywhere else. We live in a rich city and all of the other cities around us knew of this and wanted nothing more than our riches, but as long as our Sultan was around no one dared try to take our city from us."

"So that's why Heero was brought here?" Trowa asked. "No one would expect the son of a Sultan to live so poorly, huh?"

"Exactly." Noin sighed. "Look, I've told you everything. Now I have to bring you there, to the city Miyabita."

"And Heero is there at this very moment?"

"Yes."

Trowa nodded and stood from his seat. "Then let's go."

xxxxxxxxxx

Duo was walking through the city along behind his brother, Hilde sticking close by his side, hand linked in his. He hadn't wanted to go out with his brother today, but Quatre insisted that the family make an appearance together every now and then. Not really wanting to argue with his brother, Duo appealed to his wishes.

He paused when he noticed his brother stop ahead of him, and he followed Quatre's gaze to a girl who stood not too far from them, a wide grin spread across her face. She had blonde hair that fell to about her waist with two small braids that wrapped around to the back of her head. Her eyes were blue, always shining so happily yet always so annoyingly. She always stood with such grace and beauty, but if one thing was for certain was that Duo absolutely hated her.

"Princess Relena," Quatre called out to the girl and rushed over to greet her.

Hilde looked up as she saw Duo groan, and then looked back over at where Quatre now stood with the blonde haired girl. "Who is she?" Hilde asked the braided boy.

"My cousin, Princess Relena Peacecraft." Duo took a deep breath and forced on a smile, knowing very well that if he didn't greet his cousin soon then Quatre would chastise him about it later. He walked up to the girl, Hilde's hand still in his. "Hello Relena. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Relena blinked at the linked hands and smiled. "So you've finally found yourself a girl, dear cousin? I heard about your engagement. Quatre dear had the common courtesy to send me a letter on the subject unlike some people I know."

Duo's eyebrow twitched at Relena's last comment, but he kept his smile and just shrugged it aside. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Duo," Hilde cut in. "If it's at all possible, I'd like to return to the castle now." She smiled up at her fiancé and could feel him start to relax, probably thankful for the interruption.

"Of course Hilde. We can head back now if it's okay with Quatre."

"I don't see why not," Quatre said. "We have been walking around for a while now, and Hilde's probably just tired from so much walking. Go ahead and escort your fiancé back while I spend some time with our cousin."

Duo nodded to his brother and turned to return to the castle, Hilde right with him. "Thank you Hilde."

"Anything for my wonderful fiancé," she said smiling warmly at him. "So that's your cousin huh? You never mentioned her before."

"I try to forget about her," Duo groaned. "She's a nightmare."

Hilde laughed, causing Duo to give her an 'are you crazy look'. She reached up, cupping Duo's face in her hands, her eyes full of amusement. "Then your nightmare has only begun my dear Prince."

AN: Like? Love? Hate? Let me know. Review please. Luv to all!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Well, I finally got to writing the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. And please let me know what you think. Been a little depressed lately and really exhausted too. And while I did quit my second job, I'm about to start up another one. Hopefully this one turns out better. But yeah… that's why I haven't updated this one lately. My depression just got to me today so I thought this might distract me a bit… hardly… but once again I hope you all enjoy.

Special Thanks to:

**Zeihk**: Hm… thanks for another wonderful review. And yeah… I understand the whole months/year update thing… I have a few fics I was reading that seem to be taking that long to update. Sighs.

**Tina-Chan**: Thanks for another great review. I'd say more, but somehow depression won't allow it at this moment. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Shevaleon**: Very amusing review. I loved it, and it definitely helped me laugh a little and I needed that right now. Unfortunately I do not think that Relena will die in this story… CURSES! But thanks for a great review. Luvs!

**ToumasGirl0507**: Thank you for the great review. I love new reviewers. I hope you continue to enjoy my story. I look forward to maybe another future review from you. Luvs.

**Wolfje**: Hm yeah, I really can't stand Relena. I hate her. I'm glad that you like my version of Hilde. She is very mysterious and that's what I love about her. She has many secrets and she's a very exciting character for me to write. I hope you continue to enjoy my story and I hope to hear from you again. Luvs!

**Marauder Heir**: Sorry buddy… Won't be killing Relena anytime soon.

**Jess-Eklom**: Glad you enjoyed that last chapter. Thanks for another great review.

**Luv to all!**

Chapter 12

Duo poked at his food with his fork as he listened to the ramblings of his brother and cousin. They had been talking non stop since she had arrived earlier that day, and Duo just wanted to smack the girl or something. Her voice was horrible and so high pitched it hurt his ears. He didn't want to have to listen to it constantly.

"Right Prince Duo?"

Duo blinked and looked over at his fiancé who had obviously been talking to him. "Oh, uh… yeah." He wasn't sure what he was agreeing to, but Hilde just smiled up at him and nodded. She then turned her gaze to where Quatre and Relena sat.

"I guess that's it then," Hilde said, setting down her fork. "We'll be off to bed then." She rose from her seat. Duo stared at her for a moment before it finally registered to him what was going on.

"Oh… right." He as well stood from his seat and escorted Hilde out of the dining hall. When they reached their rooms, Hilde smiled up at the boy.

"Cheer up my Prince," Hilde told him. "Something wonderful will come to you soon, I promise."

Duo blinked at the girl and watched as she disappeared into her room. He then started to retreat to his own room, but as he turned to his door he came face to face with Milliardo. Duo quickly jumped back, eyes wide with fear. Milliardo smiled at the boy and reached out for him, taking him by the wrist and pulling him close to him.

Milliardo leaned down close to Duo's ear. "Soon Prince Duo I shall take you. Your beauty is one I can't pass up." Milliardo then let go of the boy and walked towards the dining hall, probably to check on Quatre.

Duo stood there, quivering from fear. He wrapped his arms around himself and fell to his knees, warm tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. "I wish Heero were around," he'd told himself, wondering why he'd even thought of the boy. Duo shook his head and forced himself to stand, forcing his shaking feet to take him to his room.

After Duo made it into his room and locked his door, he then collapsed onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. "Heero," he called out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Heero sat alone in his room, staring up at the ceiling, thoughts of Duo filling his mind. There was a knock on his door and he cursed the interruption. Didn't they know how late it was? He shoved himself off his bed and made his way over to the door. Unlocking it, he opened it only to find Trowa staring at him. Heero stumbled back a bit and blinked at the sight of his friend.

Trowa didn't know what to say. It was still odd to him that his friend was a Prince. While the story he had been told did make sense, it was still a little hard to accept. He nodded and spoke. "Heero, I thought you were dead."

Heero smirked and moved out of the way so his friend could enter the room. Trowa seemed to look around, probably surprised the room was bigger than their home back in Agrabah. Heero walked over to his bed and sat down, watching as Trowa took a seat in one of the chairs not too far from him.

"It's good to see you again Trowa."

"It's good to see you're alive," Trowa said back.

"Duo… How is he?" Heero asked.

Trowa sighed. "I don't know. It's been really hard to see him. It seems he's locked himself in the castle since you were supposedly killed off. I only saw him once after you had been taken away and that was it."

"He's… locked himself away?"

"Well, more like he's been locked away." Trowa sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Things have changed. Duo's not allowed out in the city anymore without an escort, and it has to be a guard that Quatre approves of. And it seems his only real protection in the castle is Hilde. She's been by his side ever since she arrived there. It's very rare to see them apart," Trowa explained.

"Do you think…?"

Trowa shook his head. "No. It's clear they're close, but you can see in Duo's eyes that he does not love her."

"So you've been watching him?"

"I wanted to make sure he was alright. Things have slowly been changing lately. I feel like something is going to happen in the castle. Something just doesn't feel right."

"You feel it too?" Heero sighed. "We have to return."

"Well, it is about time." Wufei suddenly appeared in the room, surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Trowa jumped out of his seat and nearly fell over by the shock. Wufei bowed at the boy. "I am Chang Wufei, Prince Heero's genie."

"I… I heard about you," Trowa explained and made his way back into his seat. "Noin explained everything before we arrived."

Wufei huffed. "Noin… She's a woman. I still don't think she should be a guard… especially Captain."

"She is very capable." Dorothy was found in the doorway leaning back against the wall. "She wouldn't be Captain if she couldn't handle it."

Wufei huffed once more. "Prepare yourself," he told Heero. "We ride to Agrabah first thing in the morning. Get some rest now."

Heero nodded and turned to his friend. "I'll show you your room then."

"I'll be coming back with you," Trowa told the boy.

"Of course," Heero said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

xxxxxxxxxx

Duo stood out on his balcony, his mind clear of all thoughts. He reached out to the sky, wanting to be able to fly away along with the other birds. Sighing, he headed back into his room and sat on his bed. There was a knock on his door and he suspected it was just Hilde. Forcing a smile, he stood and opened the door for the girl.

"What is wrong my Prince?" the girl asked him, concern written all over her face. "You do not look happy today."

Duo blinked at the girl and sighed. "Of course I can't hide that from you, can I?"

Hilde shook her head. "Prince Duo, please tell me what is wrong."

"Well… I saw Milliardo again last night."

Hilde's eyes widened. "Did he do something Duo? Please tell me!"

"No." He smiled, happy the girl cared so much. "I'm fine. He just scared me a little is all."

Hilde stared at Duo for a moment and finally nodded her head. "I trust you. You wouldn't lie to me." She smiled and it was so sweet, Duo wasn't sure if he ever could lie to the girl. She walked over to his bed and sat down. "I have a present for you," she said, motioning for the boy to come sit next to her.

It was the first time since he'd opened the door for her that he'd even realized she was holding a box in her hands. Nodding, he sat next to the girl and stared down at the box she had placed in his hands. He looked over at Hilde and she only smiled at him, urging him to open the gift.

"What's it for?" Duo asked. "There is no reason for a gift."

"There doesn't have to be a reason for a gift," Hilde told the boy, disappointment written all over her face. "A gift is something given from the heart and so can be given at any time you wish to give it away. I give you this because you are dear to me my Prince, and I want you to be happy."

Duo was shocked at the girl's words and a smile lit up his face. "Thank you Princess." He carefully opened the box and blinked as he stared down at an outfit similar to what he used to wear. "It's just like the clothes my mother used to make me," he said as he pulled out the outfit. "It's beautiful, but… how?"

"I made it," Hilde told him. She leaned up and kissed the boy on the cheek. "I know you can't wear it at the moment, but one day I'm sure you can, and you can look lovely for the one you love."

"The one I… But Hilde, me and you are getting married. There is no one I will love."

Hilde backed away, looking a little hurt. Duo was doubting her, but she couldn't blame the boy. She quickly threw up a smile before Duo could notice. "If you say so my Prince."

Duo, noticing the girl was a little disappointed, smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Hilde, for being a wonderful fiancé and most of all, a wonderful friend. I will always cherish you." Hilde, who was hardly ever told such things, felt herself blush for the first time in her life. "Please don't ever leave my side, Princess Hilde."

Hilde wrapped her arms around Duo and nodded. "I promise my Prince. I will always be by your side… Always."

AN: Okay, I know not much happened in this chapter, but great things are to come. Just wait and see. Please review. I'd love all your opinions. Luvs!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: After much working, and no free time, I have finally found time to write the next chapter. I am sorry for all of you who have waited so patiently for this chapter. I really need to update more. Thank you for being so patient with me, and I hope none of you have lost your interest in this story. Much love for those who still stuck to it.

Special Thanks to:

**Tina-Chan**: Thanks for the support. You're review really made me feel better when I'd read it. It's very comforting to think that someone thinks I'm such a great writer. I look forward to in the future become an author someday. With support such as yours that future seems more and more possible. Thank you.

**Marauder Heir**: …. Baka…..

**Jess-Eklom**: Lol, you are the second person I know of to have such a crush on Trowa. I personally will stick to my love for Duo and Wufei… in that order of course, lol.

**Tyleet88**: I'm glad you like my story so far. As for Heero freeing Wufei, you will just have to wait and see, lol.

**Shevaleon**: lol, I'm glad you are enjoying this story so much. And while Relena may not die in this she will suffer. Mwahahaha!

**Tortus Angelus**: Yay! I'm glad you liked my story so much. I hope you continue to enjoy and I hope to hear from you again. Thank you much for the great review.

**Dragonborncrystal**: Thank you for the review. I'm really happy that you could enjoy my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Zeihk**: Thanks for the review. It's odd though because I thought that this story was moving a little slower than usual… hm… But anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you can enjoy this one as well.

**Luv to all!**

Chapter 13

Heero woke the next day before the sun was even up. He'd found Wufei floating above him, just staring down at him. Heero almost jumped from his bed, but caught himself and glared up at the genie. He rolled out of bed, allowing the genie to float down and sit where Heero had just been. He started to head out of his room to wake up Trowa, but the boy was already standing in his doorway, wide awake and ready to leave. Heero only smiled and gathered his things.

"So how are we getting there?" Trowa asked his friend. "Camels?"

"Actually, that is for Noin and Dorothy. We've got a different way of traveling."

Trowa rose an eyebrow at his friend but only brushed it off. He figured he would find out eventually.

"Heero!" Noin poked her head around Trowa to stare at the young boy. "Everything is ready."

"Thank you Noin." Heero nodded to the woman. "I'll be down in a moment then." He watched as she disappeared and then finished gathering his stuff. He looked over at Wufei who only shrugged and disappeared. Heero stuffed the lamp into his bag and glanced over to Trowa. "Ready to go?"

Trowa nodded and the two boys headed down to the front gates where they found both Noin and Dorothy already on their camels. Trowa looked around trying to find how he and his friend would be traveling, but he saw nothing. He looked over to Heero who only smirked.

"If we're not riding camels, then what are we riding?" Trowa asked his friend, and that when he saw it. A carpet suddenly rose right in front of him causing him to stumble back just a little. He'd heard of flying carpets but he'd never thought that they really existed. He watched as Heero climbed onto the carpet and figured this was their transportation so he climbed on as well. He quickly grabbed the side as they flew into the air. Besides them Wufei flew while Noin and Dorothy rode the camels below them. Trowa was pretty amazed by this and though he would never say anything of the sort, he was actually quite excited as well. He'd never experienced such a thing before.

Heero, though his friend was always expressionless, could still sense the excitement in his friend. He almost smiled, but didn't of course. They rode silently towards Agrabah.

Duo awoke that morning earlier than usual. He couldn't understand why, but just shrugged it off. He stared out his window and noticed that the sun was just coming up. After stretching for a bit he rose out of his bed and walked out onto his balcony. He looked over to Hilde's balcony and noticed that she was already up and just staring up at the sky.

"Hilde, what are you doing up so early?"

The girl blinked and looked over to her fiance. "Duo?" She shook her head and smiled. "I couldn't really sleep last night. And you… what are you doing up so early?"

Duo shrugged. "Not sure. I woke up early today. That's basically about it."

"Is anything bothering you?" she asked and Duo shook his head.

"Not really."

Hilde blinked for a moment and then smiled. "I'm sure there is a reason and I have a feeling we'll find out in a bit."

Duo stared at the girl in confusion but shrugged it off. Hilde was a mysterious person. He should learn this already. He blinked when there was a knock on his door. He walked off his balcony and answered his door, coming face to face with his brother. Duo blinked at the boy, curious as to why he was bothering him at such a time.

"Duo, we got a message that we're having visitors from another city. There seems to be Prince on his way here and he should arrive soon."

"A Prince? From where?" Duo asked.

"It's big news actually," Quatre basically sang, his excitement too apparent. "Do you remember hearing about the city Miyabita?"

"Miyabita? As in the city that disappeared all those years ago?"

"Exactly," Quatre chimed. "That's the exact city. Anyway, news is that the city has reappeared and the Prince has returned to claim his land. He's on his way to visit us now."

"Miyabita is back? So why is the Prince coming here?"

"Good question indeed." Duo jumped, startled when Milliardo suddenly appeared. The man looked slightly angry and Duo wanted to know what had the man so upset, though at the same time he didn't really care. He watched as Milliardo his way past them and towards the stairs that led to the throne room. His gaze returned to his brother.

"I guess I should get ready for their arrival then."

"That would be wise," Quatre said and then dismissed himself to follow after Milliardo. Duo watched his brother disappear down the stairs then turned to Hilde who had just exited her room.

"We have a very special guest coming."

"Yes," Duo answered her. He smiled and disappeared into his room. He started rooting around in his clothes, trying to decide on what he wanted to wear today. It didn't really matter though. None of these clothes were to his taste. Sighing, he just grabbed a random outfit and threw it on. He then exited his room to find Hilde waiting for him. He smiled and took her hand, leading her down to the throne room with him.

"What is she doing here?" Milliardo asked upon seeing the girl.

"She is my fiance and this is her home," Duo answered. "It is her responsibility to appear for such occasions as well."

"It is true," Quatre told the man. "Princess Hilde must be here as well."

"Where is Relena?" Duo asked.

"Right here," the young girl called out too cheerfully for Duo. He cringed and turned in the direction of which the girl had just come from. She walked over, a smile planted on her face. Duo moved away from the girl, taking Hilde with him over to a set of chairs. They each sat down, quietly just holding one another's hands.

Quatre sat in the throne chair, Milliardo standing to one side of him and Relena to the other. He looked over to his brother. Quatre seemed to be having a conversation with Relena as laughter echoed around the room.

Duo sighed, not really wanting to be in the same room as Relena. He could never stand the girl, but it was worse when her and Quatre were together. Duo loved his brother, but when he was with Relena they were really annoying. He felt Hilde tighten her grip around his hand and he smiled at the girl.

"You excited to finally see him again?" Trowa asked his friend.

"More excited than I've ever been." Heero didn't have to ask who Trowa was talking about. There was only one person who could have been referring to and Heero couldn't wait to show the boy he was alive. His carpet flew through the city of Agrabah. He skimmed the city, memories washing over him. He knew it hadn't really been that long since he'd been here, but it sure felt like a long time.

The carpet came to a stop in front of the castle. He looked over at the guards who started opening the doors for him. His group all entered the castle grounds and up to the actual castle. Heero suddenly felt his heart beating a mile a minute. Did Duo mourn over him? Did he even care that the boy was supposedly dead? Would Duo be happy to see him? He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at his friend.

"He'll be happy to see you."

"How did you…"

"I know you."

"I will go in and inform them of your arrival," Noin told Heero and disappeared into the castle.

Noin stood at the front and looked around the room. She then approached the Sultan and kneeled down in front of him. "Sultan, I would like to announce the arrival of my Prince." She looked up at Quatre.

Quatre looked down at the woman. He had never seen a woman as a guard before. All his guards were men.

Noin stood from her seat and called out. "Prince Heero of Miyabita has arrived."

Duo, upon hearing this name, shot his gaze at the woman and then to the door. It couldn't be his Heero. His Heero was dead, not to mention a street rat… no where near a Prince. But as a figure walked into his throne room, there was no denying it. Heero wasn't dead. Duo's eyes were wide with shock as he watched Heero walk through the room and towards Quatre. He finally stopped and bowed before the Sultan.

"Thank you for having me, Sultan. I am Prince Heero Yuy of Miyabita."

AN: Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger!!!!!! Oh, the evilness of me. I mean seriously, I wait forever to update and then I just leave ya hangin'… aren't I the greatest? runs before anyone can hurt her REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm sorry I took so long to update. I was having a bit of writer's block with this and I didn't wanna force myself because I want this story to remain good… I hope… sighs. Also, I don't have too much time anymore between two jobs, but the good news is I might be promoted at one and so I can quit the other which will mean a little more time for myself and my hobbies. Yay! If that happens I'll be sure to update more. Luvs. Please read and review.

_**Also, I started up a new forum for anime RPGing. I would appreciate it if someone would join. So far I only have six members and I'm sure it would be more fun with more people. (The link is maxwellstudios. proboards55. com. (Okay, there are no spaces, but it won't let me put it otherwise for some reason. Sorry)) Thank you.**_

Special Thanks to:

**Jess-Eklom**: lol, interesting comment 'bout Trowa. Smiles. And Billy Madison? Yeah sorry, missing something there… don't watch too much TV. Cuz I work so much I miss stuff and it's a pain to get hooked on something your sure to miss most the time. Sigh. And you're right… reviewing is the only way to make me update, lol.

**Marauder Heir**: …. BAKA…..

**Shevaleon**: lol, you always amuse me and OW. Must you poke me with the very sharp stick? Sob. Thank you for the review. Hehe.

**Kira May Maxwell**: Eyes wide from the whole lasso thing. Kowaii ne… I'm sorry. Tears.

**Tina-chan**: Hey, how's your hand doing? Don't worry about reviewing anytime if you can't. I just want you to take care of yourself. Smiles. And thank you for all your encouraging words. I really do hope that one day I can become an author.

**Dragonborncrystal**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you like my story so far. I hope to hear from you again.

**Luv to all!!!!**

Chapter 14

"You…" Milliardo called out. "I know you! You're no Prince."

"Ah, but he is," Dorothy spoke as she approached the Sultan. She bowed upon arrival. "I am Dorothy Catalonia, Sultan. I am here to speak on behalf of Heero. His father was the Sultan of our city, as I'm sure you've heard tales of him." Dorothy smiled at the knowing look on Quatre's face. "Miyabita could never have been found without it's true heir."

"No, he can't be a Prince. He's dead," Milliardo called out.

"Milliardo, quiet!" Quatre ordered as he examined the Prince before him. "Prince Heero?" Quatre nodded. "Welcome then to my home." Quatre smiled as he stood from his seat. "I am very pleased to meet you. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you Sultan." Heero bowed to the blonde in front of him. "If I might ask, where might I be staying while I remain here?"

"Prince Duo shall escort you to your room."

Duo blinked from his seat. His eyes hadn't left Heero once since the boy had entered the throne room, but now his attention was suddenly caught at the mention of his own name. He stared at his brother who nodded for Duo to stand. Quickly Duo rose from his seat almost knocking the chair back. He nervously walked up to Heero.

"I'll uh… I'll show you your room." Duo nodded his head to the boy and walked past him. He could feel Heero's presence right behind him, causing him to hold his breath. Why was the boy here? What was going on? Wasn't Heero supposed to be dead?

Duo was stopped when he felt a pull on his hand. Looking down he noticed the boy had grabbed hold of his hand. Duo's eyes traveled up the boy's arm and straight to his eyes. He could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat. His breath had caught and he didn't realize he had been holding it until Heero had finally released his hand. Duo started to step back when the boy suddenly reached out and pulled him into his embrace.

"I missed you so much."

There was a shiver down Duo's spine as the boy's breath brushed against his ear. He rested his head on Heero's shoulder and wrapped own arms around the boy. "I thought you were dead."

"I was dead. Without you there is no me."

Duo felt himself start to blush and quickly pulled away from the other boy. Clearing his throat, he resumed walking down the hall. Heero watched after him for a moment, hurt tearing inside him. Duo had turned his back on him and he wasn't sure how to react to that. He was sure the boy would have missed him. After a moment Heero continued down the hall as well.

After reaching the room, Duo finally turned towards Heero. "This is your room." Duo motioned to one door and then he motioned to another door right across the hall. "And that is my room if you ever need anything. If you ever need my brother he'll most likely either be in the Throne Room and if he's not there he's upstairs on the third floor. That's where his room is."

"Thank you Prince Duo." Heero bowed to the boy and started to reach for his door.

"Heero?"

"Hn?" Heero turned towards the braided boy.

"I'm glad you're alright. I really did miss you." Duo leaned up and kissed Heero softly on the cheek. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. Please let me know if you need anything." Duo then stepped back and disappeared into his own room.

Heero reached up to the spot where Duo had kissed him and he found himself smiling. Then he realized something. "Uh Duo!" he called out as he was suddenly knocking on the boy's door.

"Yes Prince Heero?" Duo's door swung open and the braided boy was staring at him. "When I said to let me know if you needed anything I didn't mean two seconds after I left."

"I'm sorry," Heero apologized, "but I forgot… what about my people? Like Dorothy, Noin and Wufei… Where are they to stay?"

Duo blinked for a moment letting this register. "Oh!" He smacked himself on the head. "I'm so sorry. I completely forgot." Duo smiled. "Their rooms are downstairs. I'll show you." Once again Duo took the lead as this time he led Heero down some stairs. It didn't take long to reach their rooms. Once they'd reached the end of the stairs Duo pushed open a door and there was a hallway filled with rooms. The first three rooms on the right for his people.

After checking out the rooms, Heero went to go retrieve the three and led them straight to their rooms. Dorothy of course didn't seem to happy. "Downstairs? Like the first floor? If we were back home we'd never be on the first floor."

"It can't be helped," Heero explained to the girl. "This isn't home and here you're not considered as high as you would be back in Miyabita. Here there own people come first. You just have to remain down here."

"Kya! You're that new Prince that just arrived!" came a loud squeal down the hall. There was a rush of pink and suddenly Heero felt some sort of attachment.

"What the?" He shoved his attacker off him and stared down at the girl who was now staring up at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Relena. I'm Duo's and Quatre's cousin."

"Their cousin?" came Dorothy's voice. "I feel sorry for them."

Relena then pouted. "And who are you?"

"I am Dorothy, Prince Heero's fortune teller. It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Relena." Dorothy bowed down slightly for the girl.

"As it is you Dorothy." Relena smiled and turned away heading into one of the rooms.

Dorothy's jaw nearly dropped as she realized it was the room right next to hers. This was going to be hell. She turned to her Prince, giving him a pleading look and he only shrugged. She sighed and headed into her own room. Wufei followed after the girl, pulling her luggage in with him. He then left and headed into his own room.

Noin turned to her Prince. "Prince Heero, just how long do you plan on staying here?"

"Long enough to free him Noin," the boy explained and turned towards the stairs so as to head up to his own room.

"Free him from what?" Noin stopped him. "Not to be rude sir, but Duo is a Prince and he does have a duty to his people. You can't really do anything here to help him."

"I will free him Noin. Don't question me." Heero turned back to the woman, eyes full of darkness. "I am your Prince and you have no right to lecture me. I'm the one in charge."

"I'm sorry Prince Heero. Please forgive me." Noin bowed her head at the boy and watched as he disappeared behind a door to the stairs. She sighed and disappeared into her own room. This trip was pointless. Or at least she thought so herself. What could Heero possibly do to free Duo?

AN: Yeah, short, but what ya gonna do? I'm sorry. Anyway, good? Bad? Please let me know. Luv to all!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Oooo, new chappie. Hope you guys aren't mad at me yet…. I know… I took a while to update. Sorry. But I have been busy… and I had a major writer's block for this. O.o I also forgot a lot of stuff I wanted to happen in this and so now I gotta think up new idea….. Heh…. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chappie.

Special Thanks to:

**Jess-Eklom**: Thank you for the review. And yeah… Duo's just being difficult….

**Shevaleon**: Nooo, not the stick lol. Anyway, sorry this update took a while. Hope ya enjoy it though. And ew… there will definitely be NO 1xR…. Makes me sick just thinking' 'bout it.

**Marauder Heir**: Unfortunately no, you can not kill Relena. I still need her for my story….

Chapter 15

Heero was pacing his room, thoughts of Duo filling his mind. The boy was just across the hall and yet he still didn't really get to see him often. He'd been here now for a couple of days and Duo was always busy with something. Frowning, the boy fell back onto his bed, Prussian blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. There was a knock on his door and Heero sighed as he shoved himself up and went to answer it.

The boy was a bit surprised to find Hilde standing at his door. "Hn?"

Hilde smiled up at Heero, eyes bright and full of energy. She looked so innocent and sweet. Heero figured that if anyone were to be with Duo other than himself it would definitely be Hilde.

"Prince Heero, I have a few questions, if you don't mind… May I come in?"

Heero nodded and moved, allowing the girl entrance to his room. She made her way inside and took a seat in one of his chairs. "What is it that I can help you with Princess Hilde?"

Hilde nodded and started on with her questions. "First I'd like to ask, just how much do you love Prince Duo?"

Heero's eyes widened in shock, this being the last question he ever expected the girl to ask him. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer please."

Heero nodded. "I love Duo more than life itself."

Hilde smiled. It was a sweet smile and it made Heero want to smile as well, though he didn't of course. "And would you do anything for him?" Heero nodded. Again, that smile of hers. "Good. Prince Heero, I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to help you free Duo." She stood. "You two really do deserve one another."

"What?" Heero looked at the girl like she was strange but decided against saying anything.

"Ne, Prince Heero, you realize both your Genie and Fortune Teller know more than what they're telling you, right?" Heero rose an eyebrow. "But if I were you I wouldn't push for information. In time things will reveal themselves to you." Hilde then bowed slightly and took her leave of the boy's room.

Heero sat there pondering over what the girl had just said. Stuff they weren't telling him? What could they possibly be keeping from their own prince? Sighing, Heero fell back on his bed yet again and just stared up at the ceiling. There were so many thoughts running through his head that he just couldn't concentrate on only one. Shaking his head, Heero decided to go take a walk. Getting up off his bed he made his way out into the hallway.

The boy blinked when he noticed Milliardo pacing outside Duo's room. Glaring at the man, Heero couldn't help but speak up. "What are you doing?"

Milliardo jumped and turned, glaring at the boy. "That Prince, is none of your business."

Duo's door opened and upon seeing Milliardo he seemed to stumble back. "Milliardo, what are you doing here?"

Milliardo grinned at the braided boy. "Why I came to check up on you my dear Prince. You looked so exhausted yesterday. I wanted to make sure you were fine."

"I… I'm fine." Duo shoved his way past Milliardo and blinked at the sight of Heero. This seemed to relax him a bit as he smiled at the boy. "Heero…"

"Care to join me for a walk?" Heero asked the boy and Duo nodded. Heero took Duo's hand and almost laughed at the blush that appeared on the braided boy's face. Heero couldn't help but think it was adorable. He pulled Duo towards him and lead him down the stairs to the front door. He glanced over at Duo and smiled as the boy was now staring down at the ground, blush still there.

"Thank you…" Duo said and Heero blinked.

"For what?"

Duo looked up at the new Prince and smiled. "For coming back."

Heero stopped dead in his tracks and blinked at the boy for a moment. He then reached out and pulled Duo into his embrace. "Of course I came back. I couldn't leave you here to suffer on your own." He smiled when he felt Duo wrap his own arms around him, returning the embrace.

"Heero… I was so upset when I thought you were gone. I didn't know what to think. I… I just…."

Heero nodded and tightened his embrace around the boy. "I missed you Duo. I worried about you everyday."

"Heero…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Quatre was pacing the throne room. It was still a surprise to him that Heero had appeared. He couldn't understand the sudden appearance of Miyabita after all these years. But then again, he never quite understood how a city could just disappear either. Anger ate at him, many questions running through his head. He fell back onto the throne and sighed.

Quatre was about to call for Milliardo when he saw Trowa walk into the room. The tall boy looked over at the blonde and bowed. Quatre, a little surprised, had forgotten Trowa had arrived with Heero. Nodding, Quatre waved off the boy's bow.

"No need to be so formal."

Trowa blinked. "I'm sorry Sultan, but it just comes natural to me."

Quatre sighed and nodded. "I guess I'll let it slide then." The blonde smiled and nodded to a seat next to him. "Come, sit down."

Trowa nodded and made his way over to the Sultan, taking a seat in one of the chairs. He stared at the blonde who seemed to appear a bit exhausted. "You okay Sultan?"

Quatre blinked and smiled at the boy. "Yes. I'm fine. So Trowa, tell me how you've been lately?"

Trowa nodded. "I've been good. I mean, I just found out my best friend is still alive so all is well."

Quatre nodded. "I see. I see." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright Sultan? Can I get anything for you?"

Quatre blinked at the tall boy and smiled. "A glass of water from that table over there would be nice… if you don't mind."

Trowa nodded and got up to retrieve some water for Quatre. He then made his way back over and handed the cup to the blonde boy. "Maybe you should get some rest. I can help you back to your room if you'd like."

Quatre smiled. "Well, if it's you escorting me I don't see why not." Quatre wondered why he'd said such a thing but shrugged it off as the tall boy helped him out of his throne. "So, Heero is your best friend huh?"

Trowa nodded. "I've known him since we were kids."

Quatre sighed. "Must be nice to have friends."

"Don't you have any?"

Quatre shook his head. "Duo used to be my only friend and now he's not even that."

"If it's not too bold of me to say, I think Duo has reason. The way you treat him…"

"The way I treat him is none of your business," Quatre snapped at the boy and Trowa only nodded.

"Sorry." They reached Quatre's room and Trowa watched the boy enter and sighed. Trowa hadn't expected Quatre to snap at him like that, but it was only natural. Trowa was poking his nose where it did not belong. But something bothered him. Quatre could be so kind, and yet… Shaking his head, Trowa only made his way down to his own room.

**AN: Review please. Much appreciated. And without a review I won't update. Luvs!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Oh my Gosh! O.o It's been so long since I've updated this. I'm so sorry everyone. Please forgive me! I try. I really do. I'm now a Shift Supervisor at work, and now have a new manager who's a total ass. I don't really have a life between work and my sister, BUT I'll try to fix that a bit. I hope you all can forgive me.

Special Thanks to:

**Shevaleon**: Lol, I'm glad you are enjoying my story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.

**Raiyo**: Aw, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my story so far.

**Jess-Eklom**: … Hilde's not random… Well, maybe she is to you cause you don't know her reason for being there yet, lol. But she's got reason. Anyway, thanks for the review. Sorry it took me so long to update.

**Split**: Um… sorry? Anyway… here's your update. Hope ya enjoy.

Chapter 16

Duo was having fun walking through town with Heero. The streets were busy with people today. Duo stuck close to the Prussian eyed boy as people shoved past them, in a hurry to get the good stuff. Duo liked the market. He enjoyed that it could be so busy. He loved watching all the people scurry around trying to beat other people to the best merchandise.

Heero watched the expression on the braided boy's face and he couldn't help but smile. It was so beautiful to him. He wanted to always see Duo this happy, but for that to happen he had to free the boy first. And so his thoughts drifted back to Hilde and what she had said earlier. She said that she would help him free Duo, but how did she plan on doing that? Duo was a Prince. Many things were expected of him. He couldn't just run away from his duties. Heero knew the boy wouldn't. He wasn't raised that way.

"Heero…?" Heero blinked and looked over at the braided boy who seemed to be trying to get his attention. "Are you okay?"

Heero nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking…"

"About what?'

Heero smiled. "Nothing important."

"Hm… If you say so." Duo didn't look too convinced, but shrugged it off anyway and went back to admiring all the bustling people.

"You're not out in the city often, are you?" Heero asked the boy.

Duo shook his head. "No. Quatre doesn't really let me get out much. He's kind of a bit overprotected."

Heero nodded. "It makes sense. You're the only family he has left."

Duo's eyes widened as he turned to stare at Heero. Heero was being understanding of his brother. He cared. That really meant a lot to Duo. He felt himself falling even more in love with the boy, but then wondered if that was even possible.

Heero blinked at the strange look Duo was giving him. "What?"

Duo started laughing and shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." He spun around and practically skipped down the busy street. Being out with Heero, with permission from Quatre, Duo was the happiest he'd been in a while.

Heero made his way down the street, weaving his way through all the bustling people, pulling Duo along as he made his way to one certain destination. Stopping, he turned to a door and opened it up. It was his home, or rather, his old home.

Duo followed Heero inside and looked around. He watched as Heero gathered a few things. They were probably valuable to him, otherwise Heero probably would not have come back here. Making his way up the stairs, Duo walked over to the window and looked out. He took a seat on the windowsill and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft breeze that blew by. His eyes flew open when he felt Heero sit behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. Duo smiled and leaned back into the boy's embrace. He was so happy at the moment. He didn't want this one moment to end.

xxx

Quatre sat by his window, staring out into the garden. It was such a beautiful day out today, but he just didn't have the energy to get up and enjoy it. Everyday he felt like he was getting weaker, and he just couldn't figure out why. It hurt him that he felt like he was slipping, and he terrified him. He terrified him more that he might end up leaving Duo alone, and with all the responsibility. Or so he thought. Even if he'd gone now, Duo would have Heero and Hilde by his side, and Quatre knew that both cared enough for him to help him with all that responsibility. It actually just made Quatre very jealous. All he had was his brother, yet, Duo had so many that would always be there for him.

Quatre was tired. He didn't even have the energy to argue with Duo today when the boy had asked if he could go into the city with Heero. Milliardo had come to see him, but he had waved the man off, not really wanting anything to do with him today. What did surprise him though was that he had wished it had been Trowa who'd stopped by instead. Why on Earth did he want that boy here? Why did he even have Trowa on his mind?

There was a knock on his door. Quatre looked over. "Yes?"

Slowly the door opened and Trowa looked in on the blonde. "I just wanted to check on you Sultan. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Quatre nodded at the boy. "I did not expect you to stop by."

"I was concerned." He stepped into the room and made his way over to Quatre. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Quatre smiled and shook his head. "No thank you, but I do appreciate you stopping by. It's actually made me feel a little better."

Trowa blinked, a little confused at the boy's comment but nodded. "I'm glad I could be of help."

Quatre stared at the boy for a bit and smiled yet again. "Why don't you come join me? The breeze is quite relaxing."

Trowa nodded and made his way over to the window. Quatre shifted over and Trowa took a seat next to him. Trowa watched as the blonde stared up at the sky. The boy didn't know why, but the blonde was interesting to him. Being here was relaxing and comfortable. He couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look on Quatre's face.

"Thank you."

Trowa blinked when the blonde turned his gaze to him, a small sad smile planted on his face. "For what Sultan?"

"I think… with you around… the pain isn't that bad."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hm... Wow, this one didn't take as long to update. Yay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Marauder Heir:** ... Baka. Yes I updated, lol. Not like I'd leave it to be a dead story. I like this one too much lol.

**Jess-Eklom:** Tee hee, it was a tender moment, wasn't it? I loved it.

**Knyghtshade: ** ... Yes... That's it! That's EXACTLY how to solve my problem. I'll drop sleep. Lol, Only if you want poor chapters though.lol. Anyway, thanks for the review. I hope you continue to enjoy.

**Shevaleon: **lol, thanks for another great review. Happiness... and amusement. lol.

Chapter 17

Duo walked alongside Heero, hand in his. He thought back to their moment on the window and couldn't help but blush. Why was he letting this man get so close to him? What were these feelings welling inside of him? Duo wasn't used to this. It scared him, but at the same time… he was curious. He wanted to find out more about these feelings that fought their way out. It wasn't a bad feeling. He was sure with time he would even get used to them… and maybe even figure out exactly what they were.

"Duo?" Heero looked over at the braided boy, worry painted on his face. "Is something wrong?"

The braided boy only smiled and shook his head. "No. Nothing is wrong. In fact, right now, everything seems perfect."

The smile was so beautiful. Heero couldn't help but return it. "I'm glad." They walked up to the castle gates and entered. "It's about dinner time."

"Everyone should be gathered in the dining hall," Duo answered. The two made their way there, both hungry from their long walk. They saw as everyone was already gathered at the table, waiting for the two to join them. Each took their seats.

Heero stared down the table, surprised when he saw Trowa sitting right next to the Sultan, the two seeming to hold a conversation. A smile was upon the Sultan's face, one that Heero wasn't used to seeing. What had happened between the two for the Sultan to be so happy around the man? He looked over to Duo, who only smiled at him, apparently not worried about the sudden closeness of the Sultan and Trowa. Heero just smiled back and nodded his head, finally taking a bite of his food.

xxxxxxxxxx

Trowa had been surprised earlier at Quatre's words, but at the same time it had somehow made him happy. That's when he had decided that he was going to stick around the Sultan, and see what this man's true personality was. He had a feeling that there was something more to this man than people knew, including the Prince himself, and he was going to be the one to figure out what it was.

"It's so lively at the table," Quatre commented, seemingly happy about this fact. "I'm so used to it just being me, Duo and Milliardo. I quite enjoy this."

Trowa couldn't help but smile at the blonde man. It's true. The table was very lively today, and it seemed everyone was in a very good mood, including both the Sultan and Prince Duo. Trowa couldn't help but be happy for everyone, even though it didn't show on his face. He looked around at everyone, joy spreading throughout him, but not a single hint of smile appearing. His gaze turned back to Quatre and his eyes widened slightly at the smile the blonde had given him.

"You show no emotions, yet I can feel that you are quite happy right now as well. Why is that?"

"I couldn't say, Sultan."

Quatre only continued to smile as he nodded and continued on with his meal. Turning his gaze over, his eyes fell on the Royal Vizier who seemed to be glaring at him. Confused by this, Trowa's gaze fell once again on Quatre and suddenly he had a feeling he shouldn't leave the Sultan to that man alone. He felt it just wasn't safe.

"You'd be right to think that."

Blinking, he looked over to Hilde who's gaze had locked with his own. She had a cold stare, one that felt like it could pierce right through him. Without another word, she looked down and continued her own meal. What had the girl meant? And how would she know what he was thinking? He would have to question her later when no one else was around. He was sure that would be easier now that Duo's attention would be focused on Heero quite a bit more, and so the girl would have some more alone time.

xxxxxxxxxx

Milliardo glared at the man who sat next to the Sultan. He had no idea why Quatre had wanted that man to sit next to him, but he did not like it. Earlier when he'd gone to check on him, he'd found the two together in Quatre's room, just staring out the window. How was he to go through with his plans if Trowa was around the Sultan so much?

Angry, the man decided to leave dinner early, and so he marched out of the castle and into the garden. It was bad enough that Prince Duo was always either with Princess Hilde or Prince Heero, now he couldn't even get near the Sultan. Not only that, how is it that Heero ended up the true heir of Miyabita? His plan had been to gather all the treasure, and if possible, take over the city. Then he grinned, a plan forming in his head. So he couldn't get next to Quatre or Duo… for the moment, but he was sure he could change that. And who's to say he couldn't take over Miyabita? Sure the Prince had reappeared, but where was that Prince at the moment?

Evil laughter filled the night air as his plan quickly formed. "Yes! Yes! This could work!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Rashid had been out guarding the gate when he'd heard familiar laughter travel through the night, looking over he'd noticed that Milliardo had stepped out. Recognizing that laughter, he knew that something was not right. Eyes narrowing, he knew now was the time to keep a closer watch on the man.

**AN: Well? Review please!!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Oh wow, another chapter... two chapters in a row. Isn't that amazing? Actually, this is just to make up for not updating so much lately. But now that I've put up two chapters in a row, I need some more inspiration to write, so please Review. Please! Please! Please! Reviews inspire me!**

Chapter 18

Hilde sat alone in her room, a needle in thread in her hands as she worked on another project. She had been happy today to see such a beautiful smile on Prince Duo's face, and even happier when she'd felt the joy and love radiating from him. It hadn't fully formed yet, but she knew that Duo was quickly falling in love with Heero. But something else had bothered her. She'd felt a horrible feeling from Milliardo. She didn't like the man to begin with, but he seemed very angry tonight. What frightened her more was the feeling she'd received after he'd left the dinner table. For her to feel such a thing from such a distance is what scared her the most. The man was up to something and she didn't know what.

Looking up from her project she'd felt a familiar presence near her room. Carefully setting the project down, she made her way over to the door and opened it just before the person outside it could knock. She smiled up at the man. "I was expecting you."

Trowa blinked, confused now. How had she known that he was coming? Shaking his head, he entered the room and turned to face her. He watched as she shut the door then took her seat, returning to her project. She motioned for him to sit down and he did.

"You're wondering how I knew what you were thinking today." She smiled. "Well, I can't read minds, but I can read emotions. Your emotions were a mixture of happiness yet worry for the Sultan and fear for the Royal Vizier. So it was easy to imagine what you were thinking at the moment."

"You can read emotions? I've never heard of such a thing."

Hilde only smiled. "That's only natural. It's not a common ability among people." Her smiled faded as her sewing ceased and she looked up at Trowa, concern clear from her expression. "Trowa, I felt something awful tonight and I fear for everyone, mostly Prince Duo, the Sultan and Prince Heero."

Trowa blinked. "What was it you felt?"

"It's hard to explain. I don't even know, but a sinister feeling filled the air from the Royal Vizier… after he'd left the room."

"What's that mean?" Trowa was confused.

"For me to feel such emotions from such a distance… it just means that they're that much stronger."

Trowa was beginning to understand. "So you think everyone is in danger."

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm getting at. But because I'm not sure what, I can't really prepare for it." She shook her head. "I'm sorry to have to cut this short, but there is someone I must speak to tonight."

"I'll go with you," Trowa explained. "I feel it's dangerous for you to go out by yourself."

Hilde smiled and stood. "Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Wufei sat in a meditative state. To one side he could feel Noin's annoyance that they still remained here, while on the other he felt Dorothy pacing her room, deep in thought. He felt as the girl left her room and made her way over to his. There was a light knock on his door and he waved it open. Dorothy peered in at him, and he just nodded. Making her way over, she fell on the bed next to him.

"I fear there is danger in the near future," she explained to him. "My vision is a bit hazy, but I think our dear Prince has some hardships ahead of him."

"That is to be expected," Wufei simply answered. "But I sense he will overcome those hardships."

"Well of course," Dorothy chimed. "He is the son of the famed Sultan Yuy after all."

Wufei couldn't help but smile. "Not just that… he's from the line of Yuy's. Each Yuy before him was successful, each more successful than the one before. Heero will overcome his hardships, and will lead a life that people years from now will continue telling stories of."

Dorothy laughed. "That is true." Then her expression changed yet again. "We aren't the only ones that know."

"Ah. Seems Hilde and Trowa are already onto what's going on, and not just them. One of the head guards is as well." Wufei smirked. "Even if something does happen, I feel there are plenty willing to fight back and protect both Agrabah and Miyabita."

xxxxxxxxxx

Rashid stood guarding the gate. He'd wanted to follow Milliardo earlier to see if he could find anything out, but he was stuck on guard duty tonight. He blinked when in the distance he saw Hilde and another man heading towards him. Bowing down, he looked at Hilde.

"Princess, what brings you out at this time?" Rashid asked the girl.

"Rashid, based on your current emotions, I'm sure you already know that Milliardo is up to something." She nodded at the knowing look on Rashid's face. "I'm going to speak with Quatre. I want him to make you Duo's head guard once again. Not only that… I want him to use your men to up the security around the castle."

"Do you think the Sultan will listen to your demands?" Rashid asked the girl.

"I won't know until I try," the girl simply answered. "Either way, I have to get him to agree without telling him why. We need him to figure out the reasons on his own. He won't believe anyone if we tell him that Milliardo is plotting something."

Rashid nodded and turned to Trowa. "And what roll does he hold in all of this?"

Hilde smiled. "I'm putting him in charge of protecting Heero."

"Protecting… Heero?" Rashid raised an eyebrow at the girl. "He is no guard, and has no military experience."

"That's where you and your men come in." Her smile quickly turned into a grin. "I want you to train him."

"Wait! What about what I want?" Trowa cut in. "And Heero would never agree to let me be his guard."

"We'll just have to talk him into it," Hilde explained.

Trowa sighed. He felt there was no point in arguing with this girl. She was very strong willed, and knew what she wanted when she wanted it. He had a feeling she would achieve whatever she wanted in whatever way possible.

**AN: Review please! Please tell me what you think! I refuse to update anymore without any reviews. Much luv to all!**


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Okay, please don't kill me! I know it's been a while. I'm sorry!!! Very very extremely awfully sorry! So, since I got my laptop back I've actually been going through my more popular stories and updating each of them. I wanted to make sure each had an update before I posted for anything, that way it was fair to everybody. I hope you enjoy. And once again, very very sorry.

Chapter 19

Dorothy stood there, arms crossed as she looked Trowa up and down. Smirking, she nodded at Hilde. "Well, according to my fortunes, you will be a rather strong guard. Better get to training then." She waved her hand at the two and started to head towards her room.

"Wait, you're sure?" Trowa asked. "You aren't lying are you?"

Sighing, Dorothy turned to face him. "Rashid is going to train you, right? Then I believe you will be fine."

"You believe?"

"I know." Dorothy shook her head. "I am a powerful fortune teller. Don't you dare doubt my abilities."

Hilde let out a small laugh. "That's right Trowa. You don't want to doubt the great Dorothy."

"Are you mocking me?" Dorothy asked the girl. "Because if you are, don't forget that I know your secret."

Hilde only smiled and shook her head. "Not at all Dorothy dear. You should know that. I never mock people."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, better get on to whatever your plans were for the day." Dorothy then headed into her room and shut the door behind her.

"So then we speak to Heero," Hilde said.

"About what?" The pair turned, coming face to face with Heero. The boy stood there, staring at them. He didn't look like he was ready to leave anytime soon either.

"About making Trowa your guard."

"No." He walked past the two and up the stairs.

"Okay…" Hilde smiled. "No problem. We'll just train you first and prove that you're capable of guarding him."

Trowa just nodded his head. "Then I'll go talk to Rashid. You can go talk to Quatre."

Hilde nodded and headed towards the throne room, while Trowa headed to the courtyard.

xxx

Duo sat in the throne room, next to his brother, holding his hand. He was worried about the man. Quatre leaned to the side of his seat, hand against his head, rubbing his temple. His head was pounding today, and nothing he did seemed to help. It did make him feel better though that his brother was here by his side. He had even sent Milliardo away. The man hadn't been too happy about it, but he went anyway.

He looked up when he saw Hilde walk into the room towards him. "What can I do for you today Princess Hilde?"

"Sultan, I'd like to speak with you about reappointing Rashid to guarding Prince Duo. I think it would be in the best interest of everybody. Nobody is better suited to protecting Prince Duo than Rashid."

"You really think he can protect Duo better than any of the other guards?"

Duo perked up at the conversation, hope clear on his face. It would be nice to have Rashid guarding him again. I missed having the man around. With Rashid guarding the gates, his time with him was limited.

"I don't think," Hilde explained. "I know. I know Rashid is better than any of the other guards. I know because he cares for Prince Duo, and the more a person cares, the more they're able to protect that person."

Quatre stared at Hilde for a moment, pondering her words. He wondered if what she said was true, and tried to think of the best action for any of this. "Fine. Then I'm trusting you Hilde, but if Rashid or any of his men are unable to protect Duo properly, then you will take full responsibility."

"Yes Sultan. I understand." She looked up, seeing the look on Duo's face and she smiled. That look was priceless. It was quite beautiful. She was one step closer to making Duo's life better.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You really have to leave?" Quatre asked Milliardo. They were in the throne room, Quatre sitting in his chair, Trowa right next to him. Milliardo was down on one knee in front of them, pleading with the Sultan to leave Agrabah for a little while.

"I'm sorry Sultan, but I believe this is very urgent business. I'm sure with Rashid's men now guarding the castle, and with Trowa by your side at all times to watch over you, that you will be alright for a few days with me and my men gone." He never looked up at them, afraid to show the smirk that now lit up his face.

Trowa didn't trust the man. He never tore his gaze from him, but he couldn't tell the Sultan that. He wouldn't do anything to anger Quatre. He just didn't want to be on his bad side at the moment. That would make it harder to keep an eye on him. Trowa just knew the man was up to something, but what, he wasn't sure. Well, at least with Milliardo away from the castle, Trowa wouldn't have to keep such a close eye on Quatre. That would give him time to train with Rashid.

"Well, if it's really that urgent, I don't see why not." Quatre smiled softly at the man and Trowa almost smiled himself. He wasn't used to seeing such a soft smile on the Sultan, but in his eyes it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

"Thank you Sultan." Milliardo stood from his position and smiled, a smile that Trowa just couldn't trust for some reason. Was there a real reason, or was it just because he didn't like the man? Well, if he was leaving Agrabah what harm could he possibly do for the next few days?

Trowa watched as the man finally left the room and he looked to Quatre. Ever since he'd been hanging around Quatre, the shorter man was looking better and better with each day that passed. He was also become much gentler. Earlier he had even seen Duo spending some time with Quatre.

Quatre turned his gaze over to Trowa and smiled. "Trowa, you wouldn't mind accompanying me for a walk in the garden would you?"

Trowa blinked and did a half smile for the man. "Of course not."

xxx

Duo sat on his balcony, staring down into the garden. He had just seen Trowa and his brother walk out and smiled. Lately his brother had returned to his pleasant self and Duo was starting to wonder if it was because of Trowa. Resting his arm against the banister, her placed his head against his arm like pillow and closed his eyes. It was such a peaceful day.

Hearing a knock on his door he pried his eyes open and looked over. Getting up from his seat, he walked into his room and over to the door, pulling it open. Hilde smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Lately he had been spending so much time with Heero that he was starting to miss the girl.

"Duo," she started. "I was wondering if you would accompany me into town. I wanted to buy some things."

"Of course," Duo answered. "But we should probably let Quatre know first."

Hilde nodded and the pair headed down the hall and down the stairs. Finally reaching outside, they made their way out into the garden. Looking around, they both finally spotted Quatre and Trowa sitting by the fountain. Duo saw how happy the two were and felt like he didn't want to bother them.

"Quatre…" He made his way over to the pair and smiled nervously at his brother.

Quatre looked up at Duo and smiled softly. "Yes?"

"Is it okay if I go with Hilde into town? She wants to buy a few things."

Quatre looked to Hilde and then back at Duo and nodded. "That's fine. Just don't be too long. Have Rashid send some of his men with the two of you."

Duo nodded and linking arms with Hilde, the pair walked off. Quatre's smile faded as he watched the two walk away. When Duo had spoken to him the boy had looked frightened and Quatre wondered why he had never noticed that before. Had he been too hard on the boy lately?

Trowa, noticing the confused and hurt look on the man's face, placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder, gaining his attention. "Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to make it up to him."

Quatre blinked then smiled up at the man, nodding his head. "Yes. I will."


End file.
